Beastly
by Una historia muy parecida a ti
Summary: -Pero ¿Qué le faltaba a nuestro "príncipe"? Belleza interna, eso le faltaba. Toda aquella gracia de su exterior era opacada por la basura que habitaba en su interior.Prueba de ello son sus acciones; bastante parecidas a la que lo llevo a donde nuestra historia comienza. Debieron advertirle a nuestro príncipe… que a una bruja no se le hace enojar. Y menos a una como a mí.
1. Prologo

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La mayoria de la historia es tomada del libro de alex flinn, los demas es producto de mi imaginacion siempre inconformista.**

**By: Ángel O'Shea.**

* * *

**Beastly**

**Prefacio**

Edward Cullen lo tenía todo: hermosura, dinero, oportunidades y, claro, muy malos tratos asía aquellos a quienes él no consideraba "aceptablemente atractivos".

Él iba más allá de las conjeturas de "guapo"; con la enorme mata de pelo bronce, los ojos verdes como alhajas, mandíbula fuerte, cuerpo bien trabajado y mirada sagaz, Edward Cullen era lo que podía considerarse "hermoso", aunque aquella palabra no fuera muy popular entre los ovejunos varones.

A sus 19 años, era el Rey de la universidad. Tenía un sequito que lo admiraba, miles de chicas esperando por una mirada, todos los profesores estaban de su parte y mucha, mucha estima. Él era para todos, un modelo del príncipe azul.

Pero ¿Qué le faltaba a nuestro "príncipe"?

Belleza interna, eso le faltaba.

Toda aquella gracia de su exterior era opacada por la basura que habitaba en su interior. Prueba de ello son sus acciones; bastante parecidas a la que lo llevo a donde nuestra historia comienza.

Debieron advertirle a nuestro príncipe… que a una bruja no se le hace enojar.

Y menos a una como a mí.


	2. Chapter 1

**By: Ángel O'Shea.**

* * *

**Primera parte: todo empieza con un maldito hechizo**

* * *

**Señor Anderson:** Bienvenidos a la primera reunión del grupo de chat Cambios Inesperados.

**Señor Anderson:** ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿O debería decir, alguien va a admitir que está ahí?

_BestiaNYC se ha unido al chat._

**Señor Anderson:** Hola, BestiaNYC

**Señor Anderson:** ¿Hola? Veo que estás ahí, BestiaNYC. ¿Quieres presentarte?

**BestiaNYC****:** No quiero hablar... algún otro?

**Señor Anderson:** Sí, parece que tenemos un montón de mirones que se unieron al chat antes que tú.

**BestiaNYC****:** Dejémosles hablar entonces 1º

**Señor Anderson:** ¿Alguien más quiere enviar un saludo a Bestia?

**BestiaNYC****:** Da igual. No importa.

**Señor Anderson:** Gracias por hablar, DamaSilenciosa, perdón por la broma. ¿Qué clase de criatura eres?

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Una sirena. Una pequeña.

**Señor Anderson:** ¿Fuiste transformada en una sirena?

**DamaSilenciosa****:** En realidad, soy una sirena desde siempre, pero estoy *considerando* una transformación. Creí que este grupo podría ayudarme a tomar la decisión.

**Señor Anderson:** De eso vamos a hablar esta noche... de la experiencia de la transformación, como os convertisteis en lo que sois.

**Ranita****:** T te has transf, Andy?

**Señor Anderson:** Bueno, no. Pero he creado este grupo para ayudaros a todos.

**BestiaNYC****:** Eres una chica, DamaSilenciosa? Quiero decir, un… er, pez hembra. Una sirena.

**Ranita****:** Cm vas a ayudrnos si n sabs lo q es est?

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Bestia, sí, lo soy. Estoy pensando en convertirme en una chica humana.

**Señor Anderson:** Ranita, he estudiado vuestro tipo de caso. Extensamente. He escrito una tesis sobre Los Efectos de la Transformación en el Amor Verdadero, basada en los trabajos de Grimm, LePrince de Beaumont, Aksakov, Quiller-Couch, y Walt Disney...

**BestiaNYC****:** Localización, Dama?

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Estoy segura de que estás muy cualificado, Andy. Muy amable por tu parte montar esto :)

**Señor Anderson:** Gracias, Dama

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Bestia, estoy en Dinamarca. En realidad, en el Océano Atlántico, cerca de Dinamarca.

**BestiaNYC****:** Dinamarca?

**Ranita****:** perdonad pr es difcil escribi cn pes palmeads

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Dinamarca. Está en Europa.

**Ranita****:** Quise decir PIES

**Señor Anderson:** Entiendo, Ranita. Creo que será bueno para vosotros, chicos... y chica... reuniros y charlar.

_ChicoOso se ha unido al chat._

**ChicoOso****:** Quiero hablar de esas 2 chicas a las que vi

**BestiaNYC****:** Sé dónde está Dinamarca. Desde la maldición, he tenido un montón de tiempo para estudiar, ya que no tengo vida.

**Señor Anderson:** Buena observación, BestiaNYC. También discutiremos los cambios en vuestro estilo de vida provocados por la transformación.

**BestiaNYC****:** Hace frío allí, Dama!

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Sí, lo hace. sonrisa Pero se está caliente en el agua.

**ChicoOso****:** Quiero hablar de esas 2 chicas!

**BestiaNYC****:** ¿Estás soltera, Dama?

**ChicoOso****:** Esas dos chicas... 1 es RosaRoja y está realmente bueeeenaaaa!

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Algo así, Bestia. Creo que sé por donde vas...

**Ranita****:** Lo + dur pra mi es comer moscs

**ChicoOso****:** La otra es Blancanieves

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Estoy soltera, pero hay un chico en particular... un marinero.

**ChicoOso****:** No *esa* Blancanieves. Otra distinta... la hermana de RosaRoja. Callada. Ella también es simpática.

**Ranita****:** No m gustan las moscs

**BestiaNYC****:** La cuestión es, Dama, que busco conocer a una chica, una chica que pueda amarme

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Halagador, Bestia, pero estoy enamorada d/ otro. Había un chico en un velero. Le salvé de ahogarse.

**Señor Anderson:** ¿Podemos no hablar *todos* a la vez?

**BestiaNYC****:** Pero normalmente no tenemos a nadie con quien hablar

**Ranita****:** Es duro sr 1 rana cuando no lo eres realmt

**Señor Anderson:** Lo entiendo. Aún así, tenemos que hacer turnos para no liarnos demasiado. Esta es la primera sesión, así que creo que discutiremos el cómo hemos llegado a lo que somos... como fuimos transformados.

**Ranita****:** Creo q cabreé a 1 bruja

**BestiaNYC****:** Yo también

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Considerando un trato con una bruja. Bruja del Mar, en realidad. Mi voz a cambio de piernas humanas. Por eso soy Silenciosa.

**BestiaNYC****:** Escribes muy bien, Dama.

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Gracias, Bestia. Tengo dedos, no garras.

**ChicoOso****:** Pre-su-mi-da

**Señor Anderson:** Bestia, ¿por qué no nos hablas de tu transformación?

**BestiaNYC****:** No me apetece

**Señor Anderson:** Estás entre amigos, Bestia.

**ChicoOso****:** Sí, adelante, así podré hablar de las 2 chicas.

**BestiaNYC****:** Conoces a *2* chicas, Chico Oso? Dónde ESTÁS?

**Señor Anderson:** Esto no es un servicio de citas, Bestia.

**BestiaNYC****:** Sí, bueno, no me vendría mal uno. Es difícil conocer chicas cuando tienes mi aspecto! Y tengo que conocer a 1 para terminar con mi maldición.

**Señor Anderson:** Necesitas una red de apoyo también. Por eso he montado esto.

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Por favor, háblanos, Bestia. Estás entre amigos.

**BestiaNYC****:** Vale, vale. Lo primero que tenéis que saber de mí es que, soy bestial... mi aspecto

**Ranita****:** de ahí el nick

**Señor Anderson:** Nada de chanzas, Ranita.

**BestiaNYC****:** Sí, claro. Por dentro, todavía soy yo.

**ChicoOso****:** Lo mismo por aquí

**BestiaNYC****:** Es realmente difícil para mí porque antes de ser una bestia yo... bueno, era guapo. Genial, popular, rico. Por ejemplo, mis amigos de la escuela, me eligieron su príncipe.

**ChicoOso****:** Elegir? Príncipe?

**Ranita****:** Los princ no se elign best... yo fui un princ 1 vez

**Señor Anderson:** Nos sobra el tiempo, Bestia. Cuéntanos.

**BestiaNYC****:** suspiro OK. Todo comenzó a causa de un hechizo.

**Ranita****:** Así es cm empeza siempr

.

.

.

-La fiesta de Kendra será tremenda. Piscina, vodka, muñecas en bikini…

-Oh, lo se.- me reí.- Yo fui quien le recomendó hacerla, ¿lo olvidas, Mike?

-Y aun así la botaras luego de la fiesta, ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto. Es materia vieja.

-No debería permitírsete vivir.

-Vaya, gracias.

-No, hablo en serio, hombre.- me dijo mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de la facultad.- Esa chica es sin duda lo que necesitabas: es rubia, esbelta, sexy y tiene ¡una enorme casa en donde gastar fiestas en cuanto tu chasqueas los dedos! Es increíble que aún no te botara por como la tratas… o como no la tratas. En serio, hombre, ¿le has dado si quiera alguna vez atención de _novia_?

Me encogí de hombros. Kendra era solo para pasar el rato, y no estaba obligado a ser lindo con ella ni nada por el estilo.

Esa era otra cosa que mi padre siempre decía_: No seas tonto, Edward, no hagas las cosas por amistad o amor. Porque al final el único que realmente te ama eres tú mismo._

Tenía siete u ocho años cuando me lo había dicho por primera vez, y había preguntado:

-¿Y qué hay de ti, papá?

-¿Qué?

-¿Tú quieres...?- _¿Me quieres?_- ¿Nos quieres? A tu familia.

Me lanzó una larga mirada antes de decir:

-Eso es diferente, Edward.

Nunca volví a preguntarle si me quería. Sabía que había dicho la verdad la primera vez.

-¡Esto es asqueroso!

Todos nos dimos la vuelta. El grito había retumbado en el pasillo de la facultad.

-Tal vez alguien haya dejado un moco en su carpeta.- susurró Mike.

-¿Tú?- dije.

-Yo ya no hago esas cosas.

Ah, bueno.

-¡Asqueroso!- repitió la voz.

Dejé de hablar con Mike y miré al lugar de donde procedía la voz. Era una tía robusta, vestida con el tipo de túnica negra larga que normalmente sólo ves en brujas y terroristas. Su cabello era azul. Obviamente un grito de socorro. Lo raro era que nunca antes había reparado en ella. A la mayoría de la gente de aquí la conozco de toda la vida. La gran mayoría había estudiado conmigo en la preparatoria, y estábamos en la misma facultad. Los conocía a todos.

Un chico que pasaba por ahí fue demasiado estúpido como para no ignorarla.

-¿Qué es asqueroso, señorita... señorita...?

-O'Shea.- dijo.- Ángel O'Shea.

-Ángel, ¿pasa algo…?

-Pasa algo con este mundo.- dijo lo bastante alto como para que todos los que estaban presentes oyeran claro y fuerte.- Algo muy malo, cuando estamos en el siglo veintiuno y esta clase de parodia elitista se sigue perpetuando.- sostuvo en alto una papeleta. La gente se rió.

-Es una papeleta por el Día del Fundador.- dijo el gran idiota.- Para escoger a la realeza de este semestre.

-Exactamente.- dijo la chica.- ¿Quiénes son esta gente? ¿Por qué deberían ser tratados como la realeza? Basándonos en... ¿qué? La gente de esta papeleta ha sido escogida única y exclusivamente por su belleza física.

-A mí me parece un buen criterio.- le dije a Mike, no demasiado suavemente. Me acerque a la chica.- Todo el mundo ha votado, y es a estos a los que han escogido. Es un proceso democrático.

Vale, me había entrometido solo porque había sido elegido en esa papeleta. Era el príncipe. Nadie se metía con el príncipe.

Alrededor de mí se alzaron algunos pulgares, hubo algunos "¡muy bien, tío!", particularmente de Anna o Hannah. Pero noté que un montón de gente, sobre todo gente fea, permanecía en silencio.

La chica dio unos cuantos pasos hacia mí.

-Son ovejas, siguiendo al rebaño. Votan a la llamada gente popular porque es sencillo. Belleza superficial, cabello cobrizo, ojos claros…- me estaba mirando.- siempre es fácil de reconocer. Pero si alguien es más valiente, más fuerte, más listo, es más difícil de ver.

Me cabreó, así que salté sobre ella.

-Si fueran tan listos, averiguarían como pueden tener mejor aspecto. Podrías perder peso, hacerte la cirugía plástica, incluso conseguir que te raparan la cabeza y te blanquearan los dientes.- enfaticé el _tú_ en la frase, para que supiera que me refería a ella y no solo a un grupo en general.- Mi padre trabaja en las noticias. Dice que la gente no debería tener que mirar a la gente fea.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas?- arqueó una ceja oscura.- ¿Que todos deberíamos transformarnos para ser como tú quieres que seamos, Edward Cullen?

Me sobresalté ante mi nombre. Estaba claro que nunca antes la había visto. Pero por supuesto ella si me conocía a mí. Todo el mundo me conocía. Probablemente sufría algún patético enamoramiento conmigo.

-Sí. Eso es lo que creo. Eso es lo que sé. Si la gente quiere votar por mí solo porque soy guapo, rico y popular… ¡que así sea!

La gente vitoreó cuando termine de hablar, y yo sonreí.

Se acercó a mí. Sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico brillante, como fluorescente, y su nariz era larga y aguileña.

-Entonces será mejor que nunca seas feo, Edward. Eres feo ahora, por dentro, donde realmente importa, y si alguna vez pierdes tu atractivo, apuesto a que no serías lo suficientemente listo o fuerte para recuperarlo.- dijo.- Edward Cullen, eres bestial.

Bestial. La palabra pertenecía a otra época y lugar. Me hizo pensar en cuentos de hadas, y sentí un raro cosquilleo, como si en el vello de mis brazos se hubiera prendido fuego a causa de su mirada. Me los froté.

**X^0^0^0^X**

-Esa chica gótica del pasillo es rara.- dije a Mike cuando nos estábamos tomando un café en la cafetería de la facultad.

-Ajá, te acojonó de veras.

-Después de trece años viendo tu fea cara, nada me acojona.

-Oh, vale, ¿entonces por qué has estado dándole vueltas desde que salimos de la facultad?

-No lo he hecho.

Pero era cierto. Cuando la chica había dicho eso de que sería mejor que nunca me volviera feo, cuando me había mirado esa última vez, había sido como si supiera cosas de mí; cosas como que solía llorar cuando mi madre se largó porque no creía que volviera a verla nunca más. Lo cual no había estado muy lejos de lo que ocurrió en realidad.

Pero eso era estúpido. Ella no sabía nada.

-Lo que tú digas.- Mike rodo los ojos.

-Fue espeluznante, vale.- estuve de acuerdo.- Es escalofriante que exista siquiera gente así. Alguien debería hacer algo respecto a ella.

De veras lo creía así. Había intentado actuar como si no fuera gran cosa, ser elegido príncipe y todo eso, pero en cierta forma lo era. Este debería haber sido un buen día para mí, pero esa bruja lo había arruinado.

Así era como pensaba en ella: una bruja. Normalmente, habría utilizado una palabra diferente, una palabra que empezaba con "p" y rimaba con bruta. Pero algo en la chica, la forma en que me había mirado con esos ojos aterradores, de un color azul que nunca antes había visto, me había hecho pensar en una bruja. _Bruja_ la describía totalmente.

-Sí, hombre, te respaldo.- murmuro Mike.- Pero mira que… Cielos, hablando del diablo, mira quién está detrás de ti.

Trate de disimular lo más posible mientras me giraba sobre mi silla para ver a la chica (¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?) sentada en una mesa al rincón de la cafetería con un té al frente de ella y un extraño objeto en su regazo.

Y en un segundo, supe lo que iba a hacer.

-Creo que lo tengo.- le dije a Mike.- Si me disculpas, corazón…

Él se rio.

-Dale duro.

Me levante de la mesa que compartía con Mike con mi café en mano y, casualmente, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, me senté a su lado en la mesa.

-Hola…- diablos, ¿cuál era su maldito nombre?- ¿Angelina, no?

-Es Ángel.

Oh, sí. Era ese. Puto nombre de tío. ¿No podía tener un nombre de chica normal?

Vi el objeto que tenía en el regazo. Era un espejo, uno de esos anticuados con mango, como en Blancanieves. Cuando me vio mirarlo, lo deslizó rápidamente en su bolso.

-¿Para qué es el espejo?- pregunté, pensando que era raro que una chica fea llevara por ahí un gran espejo. Raro para cualquiera, en realidad. Incluso si era _Barbie Malibu_, como Kendra.

Ella ignoró la pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno, sólo quería venir a hablar contigo.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

-¿A qué debo este honor?

-Yo no diría que es un honor. Sólo estaba... pensando.

-Eso debe haber sido toda una experiencia para ti.

-Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste en clase. Y he decidido que tienes razón.

-¿De veras?- parpadeó unas cuantas veces, como una rata saliendo de su oscuro agujero.

-Ajá, de veras. Por aquí juzgamos a la gente por su apariencia. Algunos como yo... afrontémoslo, tengo mejor aspecto que la media, y lo tengo más fácil que...

-¿Yo?

Me encogí de hombros.

-No iba a ser tan específico. Mi padre trabaja en las noticias, así que sé cómo es esto. En su negocio: si pierdes tu apariencia, pierdes tu empleo.

-¿Eso te parece bien?

-Nunca había pensado en ello, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, no puedes evitar ser como has nacido.

-Interesante.- dijo ella.

Le sonreí, de la forma en que gustaba a las chicas, y me acerqué, aunque casi podría decirse que me lance.

-Tú misma eres bastante interesante.

-¿Por interesante quieres decir rara?

-Puedes ser rara en el buen sentido, ¿no?

-Muy justo.- miró su reloj, como si tuviera algo que hacer, como si yo, Edward Cullen, no estuviera perdiendo valioso tiempo con ella.- ¿Es eso lo qué has venido a decirme?

_Bruja_.

-En realidad no. Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste, y pensé que tal vez debía... expandir mis horizontes un poco.- esa era una frase de papá. Siempre estaba diciéndome que debía expandir mis horizontes, lo que normalmente significaba trabajar más.- Ya sabes, conocer a otro tipo de gente.

-¿Gente fea?

-Gente interesante. Gente a lo que no haya conocido antes.

-¿Como yo?

-Exactamente. Así que me preguntaba si… Mmm, si vendrías conmigo al baile la semana que viene, el del Día del Fundador. Creo que pasaríamos un buen rato.

Me miró, y las partes azules de sus ojos parecieron destellar y a punto de hervir a los costados de su huesuda nariz.

Imposible.

Entonces sonrió. Fue un modo extraño de sonreír, intrigante.

-Sí, quiero ir contigo.

Por supuesto que quería.


	3. Chapter 2

**By: Ángel O'Shea.**

* * *

**Primera parte: todo empieza con un maldito hechizo**

* * *

No llevaba en casa ni dos minutos cuando Kendra Stone, típica chica de músculos bien tonificados, enganchada a un BlackBerry, firme defensora de la Evian, rubia de bote con un piercing en la barriga, hija de un Director Ejecutivo y mi auténtica cita para el baile, llamó a mi móvil. Pulsé Ignorar. Llamó otra vez. Y otra. Finalmente, lo cogí.

_-¡Una chica gótica va diciendo a todo el mundo que es tu cita para el baile!_

Tómatelo con calma. Me esperaba esto.

-¿Suena probable que haya pedido a alguna freaky inadaptada ir al baile?

_-¿Entonces por qué va contando a todo el mundo que lo hiciste?_

-No puedo controlar lo que cualquier desequilibrada diga de mí.

_-¿Entonces no se lo pediste?_

-¿Estás flipando? ¿Por qué iba a pedírselo a una piltrafa cuando voy con la tía más buena de la facultad?- puse mi voz especial "sólo para Kendra".- Somos la pareja perfecta, nena.

Ella soltó una risita.

-_Eso es lo que yo pensaba. Voy a decirle a todo el mundo que se lo ha inventado._

-No, no lo hagas.

_-¿Por qué no?-_ se mostró suspicaz de nuevo.

-Bueno, es bastante divertido, ¿no? Una perdedora diciendo a todo el mundo que va a ir al baile más importante del año con tu cita.

-_Supongo que sí._

-Imagina. Le dice a todo el mundo que yo soy su cita. Tal vez incluso se lo crea y se compre un fantástico vestido. Entonces yo aparezco en el baile contigo. Un clásico.

-_Te quiero, Edward.-_ rió tontamente.- _Eres tan malvado._

-Genio malvado, querrás decir.- reí con la disparatada risa de un villano de dibujos animados.- ¿Entonces qué?

_-Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón. Es un clásico._

-Exactamente. Así que sólo tienes que hacer una cosa para que ocurra: mantener la boca cerrada.

_-Claro. ¿Pero, Eddie?_

-¿Sí?

Me impaciente. Odiaba que me dijera así, pero la chica no entendía.

_-Será mejor que no intentes algo así conmigo. No sería lo bastante tonta como para caer._

No estaba seguro de eso, pero dije: "Nunca, Kendra" obediente como un perro labrador.

_-¿Y Edward…?_

-¿Qué?

_-Mi vestido es negro y tiene muy poca tela._

-Mmm. Suena bien.

_-Ajá. Así que una orquídea iría bien con él. Una púrpura._

-Claro.- dije, pensando que eso era lo bueno de Kendra. De la mayor parte de la gente a la que conocía, en realidad. Si podían sacar lo que querían de ti, te daban lo que tú querías a cambio.

Después de colgar el teléfono, examiné el directorio de la facultad en busca de la tal Ángel. En realidad no confiaba en Kendra cuando había dicho que no le diría nada a Ángel, así que se me ocurrió llamarla para controlar un poco el daño. Pero cuando miré en el directorio por la O, no había ninguna Ángel O'Shea. Así que comprobé cada nombre propio del libro, de la A a la Z, y vuelta atrás otra vez, y seguí sin encontrar ninguna Ángel. Intenté recordar si había estado allí al comienzo del semestre pero me rendí. Una chica como ella no entraría en mi radar.

Alrededor de las nueve, estaba viendo como los Yankees estaban dando una paliza al equipo contrario, una basura por cierto, cuando oí la llave de papá en la cerradura. Era raro. La mayoría de las noches no llegaba antes de que me fuera a la cama. Podía haberme ido a mi cuarto a ver la tele, pero la pantalla de plasma estaba en el salón. Además quería contar a papá el asunto del baile. No es que fuera gran cosa, pero era el tipo de asunto en el que al menos repararía.

-Eh, adivina que…

-¿Qué? Lo siento, James. No te oí. Alguien estaba intentando hablarme.

Ondeó la mano para silenciarme y me dirigió una mirada de "¡Cállate!"

Estaba utilizando el Bluetooth. Siempre había pensado que la gente parecía totalmente estúpida haciendo eso, como si estuvieran hablando consigo mismos. Entró en la cocina y siguió hablando. Pensé en subir el volumen de la tele, pero sabía que se cabrearía. Decía que es de clase baja tener la tele encendida cuando se está hablando por teléfono. El problema era, que él siempre estaba hablando por teléfono.

Finalmente, colgó. Le oí rebuscar en el Sub-Zero (que era como él siempre llamaba al refrigerador), buscando la cena que la criada le había dejado. Después oí abrirse y cerrarse el microondas. Sabía que vendría entonces, porque ahora tenía exactamente tres minutos para darme la charla.

Estaba claro.

-¿Cómo ha ido la universidad?

Fue divertido. Mike y yo pasamos los cables que necesitamos para detonar bombas mañana. Sólo tenemos que averiguar cómo hacernos con algunas ametralladoras sin que lo averigües. No debería ser difícil considerando que nunca estás por aquí. Robé tu tarjeta de crédito ayer, por cierto. No creo que te importe. O que lo hayas notado.

-Genial. Han nombrado a los finalistas para la corte del baile del Día del Fundador, y yo soy uno de ellos. La gente dice que probablemente gane.

-Eso es genial, Edward.- bajó la mirada a su móvil.

Me pregunté si también habría respondido "Eso es genial, Edward" de haberle dicho lo otro.

Intenté una cosa que normalmente conseguía una respuesta de él.

-¿Has tenido noticias de mamá últimamente?

Mamá se había largado cuando yo tenía once años porque "tenía que haber algo más allá afuera". Terminó casándose con un cirujano plástico y mudándose a Miami, así podía empaparse en rayos UV todo lo que quería sin preocuparse nunca de envejecer. O de llamarme.

-¿Qué? Oh, probablemente se esté bronceando en alguna parte.- miró hacia la cocina, como urgiendo al microondas a darse prisa.- Despidieron a Jennifer Sullivan hoy.

Jennifer era su co-presentadora, así que la conversación iba a girar sobre su tema favorito: él mismo.

-¿Por qué?- dije.

-La versión oficial es que tuvo un desliz informando del incidente Kramer.

Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que era el incidente Kramer.

Papá continuó:

-... pero entre tú y yo, si hubiera perdido los diez kilos que cogió después de tener el bebé... o mejor aún, si no hubiera tenido un bebé en primer lugar, todavía tendría trabajo.

Lo que me hizo pensar en lo que había dicho Ángel. ¿Pero y qué? La gente prefería mirar a alguien guapo en vez de a alguien feo. Era la naturaleza humana. ¿Qué tenía de malo?

-Es totalmente estúpida.- estuve de acuerdo. Papá estaba mirando otra vez a la cocina, así que dije-: Los Yankees están dando una paliza a los…

Fue entonces cuando el microondas pitó.

-¿Qué?- dijo papá. Se concentró en la televisión tal vez la décima parte de un segundo.- Oh, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, Edward.

Después se llevó su plato al dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

**X^0^0^0^X**

Vale, tal vez Kendra no le había dicho a Ángel que ella era mi cita para el baile. Pero definitivamente se lo había dicho a todos los demás. Cuando llegué a la escuela, dos chicas que aparentemente soñaban con que iba a pedírselo a ellas me ignoraron, y Mike se puso a mi lado tan pronto como crucé la puerta.

-Kendra Stone.- alzó la mano para chocar los cinco.- Buen trabajo.

-Bastante bueno.

-Bastante bueno.- me imitó.- Es, ¡vamos!, la chica más caliente de la facultad.

-¿Por qué iba a conformarme con menos que lo mejor?

Me imaginé que Ángel lo sabría también, así que me sorprendió cuando vino hacia mí en el pasillo entre clases.

-Hey.- y enlazó su brazo con el mío.

-Hola.- intenté no apartar el brazo de un tirón o mirar a ver quién podría estar viéndome con este adefesio pegado a mí.- Intenté llamarte anoche.

Por primera vez, pareció azorada.

-No estoy en el directorio. Soy... Mmm, nueva este semestre. Estudiante trasladada.

-Me imaginé algo así.- todavía estaba colgada de mí. Algunos de mis amigos se acercaban y automáticamente intenté escapar de su garra…- ¡Auch!- una de sus uñas me arañó.

-Lo siento.

No lo parece.

-¿Entonces, sigue en pie lo del baile?

-Claro. ¿Por qué no iba a ser así?- me miró fijamente.

Estaba a punto de contarle una mentira, la parte sobre como tendríamos que quedar en el baile porque mi padre no podía llevarnos a causa de las noticias de las seis y que mi auto se había averiado, cuando ella dijo:

-Creo que deberíamos vernos allí.

-¿De verdad? La mayoría de las chicas quieren, ya sabes, un Escolta Real.

-No. Puede resultar extraño, pero mi madre se emocionaría totalmente con lo de que vaya al baile con un chico.

¿Cómo alternativa a _qué_? ¿Un hombre lobo?

Esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-Vale. Yo compraré tu entrada y te veo allí.

-Hasta entonces.- comenzó a alejarse. Yo también, después recordé lo que Kendra había dicho, sobre el ramillete. Me imaginé que debía preguntarle, hacer que pareciera auténtico.

-¿Ángel, de qué color irás vestida? Mi padre dice que se supone que tengo que regalarte un ramillete.

-Oh, aún no he decidido que me pondré. Algo negro... es mi color característico, una simple rosa blanca va con todo, ¿no? Simboliza la pureza.

Era tan increíblemente fea que imaginé por un segundo como sería si realmente estuviera planeando llevarla al baile, inclinarme hacia ella, mirar a esos dientes cubiertos de moho, esa nariz aguileña, y a esos extraños ojos azules, y prenderle el ramillete mientras todos mis amigos estaban allí de pie y se reían de mí. Por un segundo me pregunté si realmente era una bruja.

Imposible. Las brujas no existían.

-Como digas.- dije.- Te veo en el baile.

-Será una noche memorable.


	4. Chapter 3

**By: Ángel O'Shea.**

* * *

**Primera parte: todo empieza con un maldito hechizo**

* * *

El día del baile, me puse el esmoquin que Ángela, la nueva criada, había alquilado para mí con la tarjeta de crédito de papá. Una de las ventajas de tener un padre que nunca está es que te compra cosas porque eso es más fácil que discutir. Los padres de Mike, por ejemplo, son de lo más tacaños; le dijeron que tenía que escoger entre una Xbox y una Wii. Están preocupados por "echarle a perder" o algo. Mi padre me las compró las dos. Después charlé con Mike por mi móvil (de papá) mientras esperaba a que la limusina (costeada por... papá) llegara. Comprobé el Sub-Zero en busca del ramillete que supuestamente Ángela había recogido de la floristería. Kendra me había dicho alrededor de quince o dieciséis veces que su vestido era "negro y muy sexy" y que no lo lamentaría si le conseguía un ramillete de orquídeas. Así que, por supuesto, había dicho a Ángela que lo comprara.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado que los bailes de instituto son una forma de prostitución legalizada?- le dije a Mike por teléfono.

Se rió.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que he dejado caer- pero en realidad quería decir papá- quinientos pavos o algo así por un esmoquin, una limusina, entradas, y un ramillete, y a cambio consigo _algo_. ¿A qué te suena eso?

Mike rió.

-Clásico.

Miré en el refrigerador en busca del ramillete.

-¿Dónde diablos...?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Tengo que dejarte.

Me sumergí en las profundidades del Sub-Zero, pero no había ningún ramillete de orquídeas. La única flor que había era una sola rosa blanca.

-¡Ángela!- chillé.- ¿Dónde demonios está el ramillete de orquídeas que se suponía tenías que traer? ¿A qué viene la rosa?- estaba bastante seguro de que las rosas eran más baratas que las orquídeas.- ¡Ángela!

Ninguna respuesta.

Finalmente la encontré en el cuarto de la colada, salpicando detergente en el cuello de una de las camisas de papá. Un trabajo bastante cómodo si me preguntas a mí. Papá trabajaba las 24 horas y no desordenaba el lugar. Yo estaba casi siempre en la facultad, o si no me quedaba tan lejos de casa como era posible. Así que básicamente, ella conseguía un salario y libre acceso a nuestro apartamento, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era hacer la colada, pasar la aspiradora y ver telenovelas y rascarse el ombligo todo el día.

Eso y llevar a cabo unos pocos recados simples, que obviamente ni siquiera podía hacer bien.

-¿Qué es esto?- dije, empujando la caja de plástico del ramillete bajo su nariz. En realidad, no fue eso exactamente lo que dije. Añadí unas cuantas palabrotas que probablemente ella ni siquiera entendió.

Retrocedió, alejándose de mi mano. Todas las gargantillas alrededor de su cuello produjeron un tintineo.

-Bonito, ¿verdad?

-¿Bonito? Es una rosa. Dije una orquídea. Or-quí-de-a. ¿Eres tan estúpida que no sabes lo que es una orquídea?

Ni siquiera reaccionó al "estúpida", lo que me demostró lo estúpida que era. Sólo llevaba en el puesto unas semanas, pero era incluso más imbécil que la última ama de llaves, a la que habían echado por poner su camisa roja barata del Wal-Mart con nuestra colada. Ángela no dejó de doblar la colada, pero miró fijamente a la rosa, como si estuviera drogada o algo.

-Sé lo que es una orquídea, señor Edward. Una flor orgullosa y vanidosa. ¿Pero no puede ver la belleza de esta rosa?

La miré. Era de un blanco puro y casi parecía estar creciendo ante mis ojos. Aparté la mirada. Cuando volví a mirar, todo lo que pude ver fue la cara de Kendra cuando apareciera con el tipo equivocado de ramillete. No conseguiría cariños de ella esta noche, y todo por culpa de Ángela. Estúpida rosa, estúpida Ángela.

-Las rosas son baratas.- dije.

-Una cosa hermosa es preciosa, sin importar el precio. Los que no saben ver las cosas preciosas de la vida nunca serán felices. Yo deseo que sea feliz, señor Edward.

Ajá, y las mejores cosas de la vida son gratis, ¿no? ¿Pero qué esperabas de alguien que vive para lavar los calzoncillos de otros?

-Yo creo que es fea.- dije.

Ella bajó la ropa que estaba doblando y, rápidamente, me arrebató la rosa.

-Démela entonces.

-¿Estás loca?- arranqué de un golpe la caja en su mano. Ésta rebotó en el suelo.- Eso es probablemente lo que planeabas, ¿eh? Traer el ramillete equivocado para que no lo quisiera, y te lo diera. No creo que la cosa vaya a resultar así.

Ella miró la rosa tendida en el suelo.

-Le compadezco, señor Edward.

-¿Me compadeces?- reí.- ¿Como puedes compadecerme? Eres una criada.

No respondió, sino que extendió la mano hacia otra de las camisas de papá, como absorbida con la colada.

Reí de nuevo.

-Deberías tenerme miedo. Deberías mearte en los pantalones. Si le cuento a papá que malgastaste así su dinero, te despedirá. Probablemente haga que te deporten. Deberías tenerme miedo.

Ella siguió doblando la ropa. Probablemente ni siquiera entendía suficiente inglés como para saber lo que le estaba diciendo. Me rendí. No quería coger el ramillete de la rosa porque eso sería admitir que iba a dárselo a Kendra. ¿Pero qué elección tenía? Lo recogí de donde había caído en la esquina. La caja de plástico se había roto, y el ramillete estaba en el suelo, un pétalo se había caído. Basura barata. Me metí el pétalo suelto en el bolsillo de los pantalones y puse el resto del ramillete otra vez en la caja lo mejor que pude. Empecé a salir.

Fue entonces cuando Ángela dijo... en perfecto inglés, por cierto:

-No tengo miedo de ti, Edward. Tengo miedo por ti.

-Como tú digas.

**X^0^0^0^X**

Tenía planeado recoger a Kendra en la limusina, darle el ramillete, y luego cosechar los beneficios de toda esa anticipada planificación por lo menos montándomelo con ella en la limusina. Después de todo, mi padre había gastado bastante, y se suponía que ésta iba a ser la noche más importante de mi vida. Ser un príncipe debía servir para algo.

No fue eso lo que pasó.

Primero que todo, a Kendra prácticamente se le reventó una vena cuando vio el ramillete. O lo habría hecho, si hubiera habido algún espacio para estallar dentro del ajustado vestido que llevaba.

-¿Qué eres, ciego?- exigió, sus ya tonificados músculos del brazo se tensaron todavía más al apretar los puños.- Te dije que mi vestido era negro. Esto desentona totalmente.

-Es blanco.

-Blanco roto. Imbécil.

Yo no veía como el blanco roto podía desentonar. Pero estar buena tenía sus privilegios.

-Mira- dije-, la estúpida criada la fastidió. No es culpa mía.

-¿La criada? ¿Ni siquiera mostraste suficiente interés como para ir a comprarlo tú mismo?

-¿Quién compra las cosas por sí mismo? Te compraré flores en otra ocasión. Tenlo.- le tendí la caja con el ramillete.- Es bonito.

-Bastante barato.- lo hizo caer de un golpe de mi mano.- No es lo que pedí.

Contemplé la caja del ramillete en el suelo. Yo sólo quería marcharme. Pero en ese momento, la madre de Kendra apareció con toda la última tecnología necesaria para tomar tanto fotos estáticas como en movimiento de Kendra a mi izquierda, Kendra a mi derecha, Kendra ligeramente delante de mí. La cámara estaba grabando y la señora Stone, que estaba soltera y a la que probablemente no le importaría que le presentara a mi padre, cloqueaba:

-Aquí están los futuros príncipe y princesa.

Así que hice lo que papá hubiera querido que hiciera. Pateé el ramillete barato a un lado y sonreí agradablemente a la cámara, diciendo lo correcto sobre lo guapa que parecía Kendra, lo fabuloso que sería el baile, blah, blah, blah…

Y después, por alguna razón, recogí el ramillete del suelo. Otro pétalo había caído, y me lo metí en el bolsillo con el primero. Llevé la caja conmigo.

El baile era en el Plaza. Cuando llegamos allí, le di mis entradas a la chica que las estaba comprobando. Ella miró el ramillete.

-Bonita flor.- dijo.

La miré para ver si estaba bromeando. No lo estaba. Probablemente estuviera en mi misma facultad; era una especie de muchacha ratonil con una trenza castaña y pecas. No parecía encajar en el Plaza. Debía ser una estudiante becada porque ellos hacían todo el trabajo duro, como recoger las entradas. Obviamente, nadie la había invitado al baile ni le había comprado nunca flores, ni siquiera una rosa barata y rota. Eché un vistazo a Kendra, que estaba celebrando un alegre reencuentro con cincuenta amigos íntimos a los que no había visto desde ayer, ya que todas las chicas habían hecho novillos el día del baile para hacerse la pedicura y tratamientos de spa. Kendra se había pasado la mayor parte del trayecto quejándose por el ramillete... no era exactamente lo que yo había planeado... y todavía se negaba a llevarlo.

-Oye, ¿lo quieres?- dije a la chica.

-No tiene gracia.- dijo ella.

-¿Qué?

Intenté recordar si me había metido alguna vez con ella. No. No era lo bastante fea para burlarme, sólo un cero total, no valía mi tiempo.

-Te estás quedando conmigo, fingiendo que vas a dármela para retirarla después.

-No estoy fingiendo. Puedes quedártela.- era algo raro que se preocupara siquiera por una estúpida rosa rota.- No es del color adecuado para el vestido de mi pareja o algo así, por eso no quiere llevarla. Va a marchitarse, así que bien puedes quedártela.- se la ofrecí.

-Bueno, si lo pones así...- sonrió, cogiéndola. Intenté no reparar en que su labio superior estaba más lleno que el inferior. ¿Por qué simplemente no visitaba algún cirujano?- Gracias. Es preciosa.

-Ajá, disfrútala.

Me alejé con una especie de sonrisa en mi rostro. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Desde luego no era mi estilo hacer favores a las feas. Me pregunté si toda la gente pobre se entusiasmaba por pequeñas estupideces como esa. No podía recordar la última vez que yo me había entusiasmado con algo. De todas formas, esto tenía gracia, sabiendo que Kendra a la larga dejaría de lloriquear y querría la rosa, y yo podría decirle que ya no la tenía.

Busqué a Ángel. Casi me había olvidado de Ángel, pero mi sincronización fue, como de costumbre, perfecta porque allí estaba ella, atravesando furtivamente la entrada principal. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro y verde que parecía un disfraz de "Harry Potter Va al Baile de Fin de Curso" y estaba buscándome.

-Oye, ¿dónde está tu entrada?- le dijo una de las esclavas recoge-entradas.

-Oh... no tengo... estaba buscando a alguien.

Vi un ramalazo de compasión en la cara de la recoge-entradas, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando, de perdedora a perdedora. Pero dijo:

-No puedo dejarte entrar sin entrada.

-Estoy esperando a mi cita.

Otra mirada de lástima.

-Bien.- dijo la voluntaria.- Pero apártate un poco.

-Bien.

Fui hacia Kendra. Señalé a donde Ángel estaba de pie como una perdedora.

-Comienza el espectáculo.

Ahí fue cuando Ángel me divisó.

Kendra sabía qué hacer exactamente. A pesar de estar cabreada conmigo, era del tipo que nunca perdería la oportunidad de causar un daño emocional permanente a otra chica. Me agarró y plantó un gran beso en mis labios.

-Te amo, Eddie.

Dulce. La besé de nuevo, sin repetir lo que ella había dicho.

Cuando terminamos, Ángel nos estaba contemplando. Caminé hacia ella.

-¿Qué estás mirando?

Esperaba que llorara entonces. Era divertido humillar a los freakys, y después humillarlos un poco más. Había estado ansiando esta noche desde hacía algún tiempo. Esto casi compensaba la cagada del ramillete.

Pero en cambio ella dijo:

-Realmente lo hiciste.

-¿Qué hice?

-Mírala.- Kendra se rió tontamente.- Tan arreglada con ese horrible vestido. La hace parecer incluso más gorda.

-¿Dónde has encontrado eso?- dije.- ¿En un montón de basura?

-Era de mi abuela.- dijo Ángel.

-Por aquí la gente compra vestidos nuevos para un baile.- me reí.

-Así que realmente estás haciendo esto, ¿no?- dijo.- ¿Realmente me invitaste al baile aunque ya tenías otra cita, sólo para hacerme quedar como una estúpida?

Me reí otra vez.

-¿De veras pensaste que alguien como yo llevaría a alguien como tú al baile?

-No, en realidad no. Pero esperaba que no me pusieras tan fácil el tomar mi decisión, Edward.

-¿Qué decisión?

Detrás de mí, Kendra se reía socarronamente, gritando: "¡Perdedora!". Pronto otra gente comenzó también, hasta que finalmente toda la habitación zumbaba con la palabra, haciendo que apenas pudiera pensar como Dios manda.

Miré a la chica, Ángel. No estaba llorando. No parecía avergonzada tampoco. Tenía esa mirada intensa en sus ojos, como esa chica en aquella vieja película basada en la obra de Stephen King que vi una vez (_Carrie)_, donde la chica desarrollaba poderes telequinéticos y se cargaba a sus enemigos. Y casi esperaba que Ángel comenzara a hacer eso... matar a gente sólo mirándolos.

Pero en cambio dijo en una voz que sólo yo pude oír:

-Tú verás.

Y se marchó.

La noche pasó rápido. Imagina un típico baile, mala música, carabinas intentando impedir que nos magreáramos en la pista de baile. Toda una especie de pre-fiesta para la verdadera fiesta que vendría después. Pero yo seguía oyendo las palabras de Ángel, resonando en mis oídos: Tú verás.

Kendra se volvió amigable, y una vez fuimos coronados príncipe y princesa del baile por el Día del Fundador, se mostró incluso más amigable. Con algunas chicas, la popularidad y el poder que conlleva son una especie de afrodisíaco. Kendra era de esas. Estábamos de pie en el escenario, siendo coronados. Kendra se inclinó hacia mí.

-Mi madre sale esta noche.- tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su trasero, la quité.

-¡Genial!

_Tú verás._

Ella continuó, apretándose más contra mí, su aliento caliente en mi oído.

-Ha ido a una ópera... tres horas y media. Llamé al _Met_*** **para averiguarlo. Y por lo general va a cenar después. No llegará a casa hasta casi la una… por si quieres venir un rato.

Su mano resbaló hacia abajo por mi estómago, terminando muy cerca de la Zona de Peligro. Increíble. ¿Me estaba metiendo mano delante de toda la escuela?

Me aparté.

-Sólo tengo la limusina hasta medianoche.

Bratt Davis, que había sido el príncipe el año pasado, vino hacia mí con mi corona. Incliné mi cabeza para aceptarla humildemente.

-Úsala sabiamente.- dijo Bratt.

-Tacaño.- dijo Kendra.- ¿Es que no valgo un taxi? ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo?

¿Qué significaba "Tú verás"? Kendra y Bratt estaban demasiado cerca, cortándome el aire. Las cosas y la gente venían hacia mí desde todos lados. No podía pensar con claridad.

-Edward Cullen, respóndeme.

-¿Podrías apartarte de mí de una vez?- exploté.

Pareció como si todo y todos en la habitación se detuvieran cuando dije eso.

-Bastardo.- dijo Kendra.

-Tengo que irme a casa.- dije.- ¿Quieres quedarte o coger la limusina?

_Tú verás._

-¿Crees que vas a largarte? ¿Dejarme plantada?- dijo Kendra, lo bastante fuerte para que cualquiera en un radio de quince kilómetros pudiera oírla.- Si te marchas de aquí, será la última cosa que hagas. Por lo tanto, sonríe, y baila conmigo. No voy a dejar que arruines mi noche, Edward.

Así que eso fue lo que hice. Sonreí y bailé con ella. Y después, la llevé de regreso a su casa y bebí vodka _Absolut_, robado del bar de su madre.

-¡Por la Realeza!- brindó Kendra, e hicimos todo lo que ella esperaba y yo había estado esperando también, e intenté olvidar la voz en mi cabeza, la voz que decía _Tú verás_, una y otra vez. Y finalmente, a las once cuarenta y cinco, llevé a cabo mi escapada.

Cuando llegué a casa, la luz estaba encendida en mi dormitorio. Extraño. Probablemente Ángela había estado limpiando allí y la había olvidado.

Pero cuando abrí la puerta, la bruja estaba sentada en mi cama.

* * *

***: ****El Metropolitan, famoso teatro de Nueva York.**


	5. Chapter 4

**By: Ángel O'Shea.**

* * *

**Primera parte: todo empieza con un maldito hechizo**

* * *

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dije lo bastante fuerte como para ocultar el hecho de que mi voz temblaba, y el sudor goteaba por cada poro de mi piel, y mi sangre palpitaba como si hubiera estado corriendo por la pista de atletismo. Y, sin embargo, no puedo decir que me sorprendiera verla. Había estado esperándola desde el baile. Sólo que no sabía cuándo o cómo.

Me miró. Me fijé en sus ojos fluorescentes de nuevo, del mismo color que su cabello, y tuve este extraño pensamiento: ¿Y si fuera natural, tanto el pelo como los ojos? ¿Y si fueran así de nacimiento?

De locos.

-¿Por qué estás en mi casa?- repetí. Ella sonrió. Me di cuenta por primera vez de que sostenía un espejo, el mismo que llevaba en la cafetería. Lo miraba atentamente mientras canturreaba:

-Castigo. Justicia poética. Correctivo. Escarmiento.

La miré fijamente. En el momento en que habló, no pareció tan fea como la recordaba. Eran esos ojos, esos brillantes ojos azules, parecían cambiar al avellana. Una avellana oscura como un bombón, con el bordeado de su iris brillando en la oscuridad. Su piel brillaba también.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "_Escarmiento_"?

-Es una palabra algo anticuada, Edward. Deberías saberla. La aprenderás. Significa castigo bien merecido.

Castigo. A lo largo de los años, mucha gente... amas de llaves, mis profesores... me habían amenazado con castigos. Nunca lo cumplían. Por lo general, podía salirme con la mía con encanto. O mi padre podía despedir a alguien. ¿Pero y si esta era una especie de loca psicópata?

-Mira.- le dije.- Sobre lo de esta noche... Lo siento. No creí que realmente fueras a aparecer. Sabía que en realidad yo no te gustaba, así que no creí que fuera a herir tus sentimientos.- tenía que mostrarme simpático. Obviamente era una loca. ¿Y si tenía un arma bajo aquella enorme ropa?

-No.

-¿No qué?

-No me gustas. Ni heriste mis sentimientos.

-Oh.- le lancé la mirada que por lo general usaba con los profesores, la mirada de: "soy un niño bueno".

Cuando lo hice, noté algo raro. Su nariz, que yo había pensado antes que era larga y parecida a la de una bruja, no lo era en absoluto, sino redondita en la punta con un tabique largo y estilizado, incluso tenía un lindo lunar.

Sacudí la cabeza. Debían haber sido las sombras.

-Bueno, ¿entonces estamos en paz?

-No heriste mis sentimientos porque sabía que me la jugarías, Edward, sabía que eras cruel y despiadado y que, si tenías oportunidad, harías daño a alguien... sólo para demostrar que podías.

Sostuve su mirada. Sus pestañas parecían diferentes. Más largas y negras como la noche. Sacudí la cabeza.

-No fue por eso.

-¿Entonces por qué?- sus labios eran de color rojos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Te lo dije. Escarmiento. Sabrás lo que es no ser hermoso, ser tan feo en el exterior como en el interior. Si aprendes bien la lección, puede que seas capaz de deshacer mi hechizo. Si no, vivirás con tu castigo para siempre.

A medida que hablaba, sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Se quitó su capa para revelar que era una tía atractiva... aunque de cabello azul. Pero había algo raro, ¿cómo podía transformarse así? Yo estaba alucinando. Pero no podía echarme atrás. No podía tener miedo de ella. Así que lo intenté otra vez. Donde el encanto no funciona, por lo general sacar a colación a mi padre lo hacía.

Dije:

-Sabes que mi padre tiene un montón de dinero... y contactos también.

Todo el mundo quiere algo, Edward.

-¿Y?

-Y sé que debe ser difícil ser una estudiante becada en una facultad como esta, pero mi padre puede engrasar cualquier tipo de maquinaria, conseguirte lo que desees. Dinero. Enchufe en cualquier otra universidad, incluso una aparición en las noticias de la noche si se lo pido. ¿Has actuado alguna vez? Eres realmente sexy, ¿sabes? Quedarías bien en televisión.

-¿De veras lo crees?

-Claro... yo...- me detuve. Se estaba riendo.

-Yo no voy a la universidad.- dijo ella.- No voy a la escuela en absoluto, ni vivo aquí o en cualquier otro lugar. Soy vieja como el tiempo y joven como el alba. Los seres de otro mundo no pueden ser sobornados.

Oh.

-Así que estás diciendo que eres una... una... bruja.

El cabello que fluía alrededor de su cara parecía ahora verde, ahora morado, ahora negro, como una luz estroboscópica. Me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento, a la espera de su respuesta.

-Sí.

-Vale.- dije, entendiendo. Estaba realmente loca, como una cabra.

-Edward Cullen, lo que hiciste fue muy feo. Y no fue la primera vez. Toda tu vida has recibido un trato especial debido a tu belleza, y toda tu vida has utilizado esa belleza para ser cruel con los menos afortunados.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Segundo grado, le dijiste a Quil Ateara que la razón de que fuera una cabeza hueca era que su madre la había golpeado con la puerta del coche. Lloró durante una hora.

-Eso fue cosa de niños.

-Tal vez. Pero en sexto grado hubo una fiesta en Gameworks e invitaste a toda la clase... excepto a dos niños, Laurent Ritter e Irina Sweeney. Les dijiste que eran demasiado feos para que se les permitiera estar.- me miró.- ¿Crees que eso fue gracioso?

Sí. En cierto modo. Pero dije:

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Yo tenía problemas entonces. Fue el año en que mi madre nos abandonó.

Ángel parecía unos centímetros más alta ahora.

-El año pasado, Jessica Stanley estaba loca por ti. Le pediste su número, después hiciste que todos tus amigos la atormentaran con llamadas telefónicas obscenas hasta que sus padres tuvieron que cambiar el número. ¿Sabes lo embarazoso que fue para ella? Piensa en ello.

Por un segundo me imaginé como sería ser Jessica, decirle a mi padre que en la escuela todos me odiaban. Y por un segundo no pude soportar pensar en ello. Jessica no sólo había cambiado su número. Al final del semestre, había dejado la universidad también.

-Tienes razón.- le dije.- Fui un idiota. No volveré a hacerlo de nuevo.

Casi lo creía. Ella tenía razón. Debería ser más amable. No sabía por qué a veces era mezquino y cruel. Algunas veces me había dicho a mí mismo que sería más amable con la gente. Pero siempre, en una hora más o menos, lo olvidaba, porque uno se siente bien estando por encima de todos ellos. Tal vez un psicólogo, uno de esos tipos de la tele, diría que lo hacía para sentirme importante, porque mis padres no me prestaban atención o algo así. Pero no era eso, de verdad que no. Era simplemente, como si a veces no pudiera evitarlo.

En la sala de estar, el reloj de péndulo comenzó a sonar señalando la medianoche.

-Tienes razón.- dijo la bruja, extendiendo sus brazos ahora bien tonificados. Incluso tenía un sexy lunar en el hombro izquierdo.- No volverás a hacerlo. En algunos países, cuando un hombre roba, le cortan la mano. Si un hombre viola, es castrado. De ese modo, los instrumentos del delito se arrebatan a aquellos que los utilizan para cometerlos.- el reloj aún estaba sonando. Nueve. Diez. La habitación brillaba y casi estaba girando.

-¿Estás loca?

Miré sus manos, para ver si tenía un cuchillo, si iba a intentar cortarme o algo. Pensé que debía estar realmente borracho, porque esto no podía estar pasando. Ella no podía hacer magia. Eso es. Tenía que ser una alucinación de borracho.

El reloj terminó de sonar. Ángel tocó mi hombro, girándome hasta dejarme mirando el espejo sobre mi cómoda.

-Edward Cullen, contémplate.

Me volví y me quede boquiabierto ante la visión que encontraron mis ojos.

-¿Qué me has hecho?

Ella agitó su mano con una lluvia de chispas.

-Te he transformado en tu verdadero yo. Ahora eres tan feo por fuera como lo eres por dentro.

.

.

.

**Señor Anderson:** Me alegra que tantos de vosotros hayáis vuelto esta semana. Hoy, hablaremos de las reacciones de vuestra familia y amigos ante vuestra transformación.

**BestiaNYC****:** Otra vez no, ya lo hablamos hasta la náusea el otro día

**Señor Anderson:** ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado, Bestia?

**BestiaNYC****:** Tú no estarías enfadado si fueras yo?

**Señor Anderson:** Yo trataría de pensar en una forma de salir de mi situación.

**BestiaNYC****:** No hay manera de salir

**Señor Anderson:** Siempre hay una salida. Ningún hechizo es lanzado sin una razón.

**BestiaNYC****:** Te estás poniendo de parte de la BRUJA?

**Señor Anderson:** Yo no he dicho eso.

**BestiaNYC****:** Además, cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que hay una salida?

**Señor Anderson:** Simplemente lo estoy.

**BestiaNYC****:** Cómo sabes que no hay un montón de peces y aves y arañas por ahí fuera que fueron transformados y *nunca* volvieron a ser humanos?

**DamaSilenciosa**: Estoy segura de que peces no. Yo lo sabría.

**BestiaNYC****:** Tienes algún tipo de poder mágico que te permiten saber eso? Porque si es así, usa tus poderes para volver a dejarme como era antes.

**Señor Anderson:** Bestia…

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Puedo decir algo?

**BestiaNYC****:** Por favor, Dama. Tal vez así me deje en paz.

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Es sólo que me gustaría hablar del tema planeado en vez de escuchar los discursos enfáticos de Bestia. Estoy considerando una transformación, y estoy más que preocupada por las reacciones de mi familia.

**Señor Anderson:** Interesante. ¿Y eso por qué, Dama?

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Debería ser obvio. Yo estaría haciendo esto voluntariamente, a diferencia de los demás, e incluso en el mejor de los casos, estaría rechazando no sólo a mi familia, sino a mi especie.

**Señor Anderson:** Cuéntanos más, Dama.

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Bueno, yo amo a este chico, el que salvé, y podría convertirme en humana y conocerlo si sacrifico mi voz. Si él se enamora de mí = felices para siempre. Pero si no lo hace… bueno, implica algunos riesgos.

**BestiaNYC****:** Cómo sabes que es amor verdadero?

**ChicoOso****:** Siempre hay un cierto riesgo implicado cuando se trata con brujas.

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Es amor por mi parte, Bestia

**ChicoOso****:** Yo no creo que Dama deba arriesgarse

**BestiaNYC****:** Yo no creo en el amor

**Ranita****:** Puedo dcir algo y podéis esperarm ya k tecleco dspacio?

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Claro, Ranita. Te esperamos.

**Ranita****:** Fue +dificil para mi xq mi fam nunca me vio como 1 rana. Yo no podía hablar con ellos. Creen k desaparecí pero no lo hice. Mi hermana me vio el 1º día y dijo "egh, una rana verrugosa!". Me echó fuer, al barro. ¡Me echo! Duele no podr decirls lo q pasó

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Eso es terrible, Rana. Lo siento tanto. {{{{{Ranita}}}}}

**BestiaNYC****:** Mejor no hablar con ellos, Ranita

**ChicoOso****:** Tú no sabes k es mejor, Bestia. Tú puedes hablar.

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Sé amable, Bestia. Sé un poco humano.

**BestiaNYC****:** NO PUEDO SER HUMANO!

**Señor Anderson:** No grites, Bestia.

**Ranita****:** Pensas así xk no sabes lo k es no ser capz de hablr con tu familia NUNCA más

**BestiaNYC****:** No, rana. Pienso así porque sé lo que es ser capaz de hablar con tu familia y que ellos no te quieran a su alrededor, que se avergüencen de ti.

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Guau, Bestia, suena horrible.

**ChicoOso****:** Sí, lamentable. Cuéntanoslo.

**BestiaNYC****:** No quiero hablar de eso!

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Habla con nosotros, Bestia.

**Señor Anderson:** Tú sacaste el tema. Creo que sí quieres hablar de ello.

**BestiaNYC****:** NO, NO QUIERO!

**Señor Anderson:** Estás gritando, Bestia. Si lo haces otra vez, tendré que pedirte que te vayas.

**BestiaNYC****:** Lo siento. La tecla d mayúsculas se atascó. Es difícil escribir cuando intento no ver mis manos.

**BestiaNYC****:** Oye, Oso, cómo tiene un oso acceso a Internet, por cierto? O una rana?

**Señor Anderson:** Por favor, no cambies de tema, Bestia.

**Ranita****:** Entro a hurtdillas al castllo xa usar la computdora

**ChicoOso****:** Me llevé mi portátil conmigo. Hay conexión wifi por todas partes ahora, incluso en los bosques.

**Señor Anderson:** Quiero oír lo de tu familia, Bestia.

**BestiaNYC****:** Sólo mi padre. Sólo tengo un padre. Tenía un padre.

**Señor Anderson:** Lo siento. Continua.

**BestiaNYC****:** No quiero hablar de mi padre. Cambiemos de tema.

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Apuesto a que le duele demasiado para hablar. {{{{{ Bestia }}}}}

**BestiaNYC****:** Yo no he dicho eso

**DamaSilenciosa****:** No, no lo has dicho. No tenías que hacerlo.

**BestiaNYC****:** Vale. D acuerdo. Duele dmasiado. Así lo que no quiero hablar de ello. Buuuuaabuaaaa. Todos contentos? Podemos hablar de otro ahora?

**DamaSilenciosa****:** ¡Tocado!

* * *

Y aquí acaba la primera parte, chicas! El lunes comienzo a publicar la segunda, que les digo es una de las mejores! Dejen sus _review_ para saber si les gusto! Besitos!

Nota: ya se habran dado de cuenta que corregi los capitulos, originalmente era Anthony pero luego analice un poco y me di cuenta que 'anthony' era el personaje y 'edward' la persona: ya lo entenderan la tercera parte. los quiero!


	6. Chapter 5

**By: Ángel O'Shea.**

* * *

**Segunda parte: la bestia**

* * *

Era una bestia.

Me miré fijamente en el espejo. Era un bestia... no lobo u oso o gorila o perro, sino de alguna horrible especie que andaba erecta, que era casi humana, pero no del todo. Los colmillos habían crecido en mi boca unos dos centímetros, mi cuerpo había sido cubierto por encarecidas cicatrices de diferentes tonalidades rosáceas, e inclusive las venas de mi rostro deformaban el mismo de forma espantosa, y estaba completamente calvo, mi cabeza, igual que todo mi cuerpo, estaba marcada por cicatrices. Mis manos parecían haberse deformado, ya no tenía uñas y unas cicatrices grises y verdes las cubrían. Yo, que había despreciado a la gente con granos o halitosis, era un monstruo.

-Estoy permitiendo al mundo ver cómo eres realmente.- dijo Ángel.- Una bestia.

Y entonces, me lance en pos de ella, destilando ira por cada poro de mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué has hecho? ¡Cámbiame de nuevo! Cámbiame de nuevo, o te mataré.- mi voz estaba más allá del reconocimiento cuando aullé-: ¡Te mataré!

Entonces, de repente, sentí que estaba siendo despegado de ella. Comencé a ver su cuerpo curarse de las sombras rojizas que seguramente luego hubieran sido cardenales, después su ropa se reparó a sí misma como si nunca hubiera sido rasgada.

-No puedes matarme.- dijo.- Simplemente pasaría a una nueva forma, tal vez un pájaro o un pez o un lagarto. Y volver a cambiarte no me corresponde a mí. Todo depende de ti.

Alucinante. Alucinante. Alucinante. Este tipo de cosas no le pasaban a la gente de verdad. Estaba cansado, y todo el _Absolut_ que había bebido con Kendra no ayudaba. Cuando despertara, estaría bien. ¡Tenía que despertarme!

-No eres real.- le dije.

Pero la alucinación me ignoró.

-Has vivido tu vida siendo cruel. Pero en las horas anteriores a tu transformación, tuviste un pequeño gesto amable. Por ese atisbo de bondad veo adecuado ofrecerte una segunda oportunidad, por la rosa.

Entendí lo que quería decir. La rosa. El ramillete que le había dado a esa freaky en el baile. Sólo se lo había dado porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer con él. ¿Contaba eso? ¿Era esa la única cosa agradable que había hecho alguna vez por alguien? De ser así, era bastante patético.

Me leyó la mente.

-No, no es mucha bondad. Y no te he dado una segunda posibilidad demasiado grande tampoco, sólo una pequeñita. En tu bolsillo encontrarás dos pétalos.

Busqué en mi bolsillo. Allí estaban los dos pétalos que había metido en él cuando se habían caído de la rosa. Ella no podía haberlo sabido, lo cual tal vez demostraba que todo estaba en mi mente.

Pero dije:

-¿Y?

-Dos pétalos, dos años para encontrar a alguien dispuesto a mirar más allá de tu horrible fealdad y ver algo bueno en ti, algo que amar. Si tú correspondes a ese amor y si ella te besa para demostrarlo, el hechizo se romperá, y serás atractivo otra vez. Si no, permanecerás para siempre como una bestia.

-Desde luego no es gran cosa como oportunidad.

Una alucinación, un sueño. Tal vez me había puesto algo en la bebida, ¿un ácido? Pero como todos los soñadores, seguí la corriente. ¿Qué más podía hacer, ya que no me despertaba?

-Nadie podría enamorarse de mí ahora.

-¿No crees que alguien pueda amarte si no eres guapo?

-No creo que alguien pueda amar a un monstruo… a esto que soy ahora.

La bruja soltó una pequeña risita, que si no fuera porque la odiaba, me hubiera parecido linda. No como Kendra, tonta y estridente, era una risa parecida a la de un bebé, chispeante y argentina.

Ah, que estupideces estoy pensando. Despierta ya, Edward.

-¿Prefieres ser una serpiente alada de tres cabezas? ¿Una criatura con el pico de un águila, las piernas de un caballo, y las jorobas de un camello? ¿Un león, quizás, o un búfalo? Oye, al menos puedes caminar erguido.- volvió a reír.

-Quiero ser como era antes.

-Entonces tendrás que esperar hasta encontrar a alguien mejor que tú y ser capaz de ganar su amor con tu bondad.

Me reí.

-Sí, bondad. Las chicas piensan que la bondad es realmente atractiva.

-Para mí sí.

_Sigue la corriente._

-Entonces bésame y acabemos con esto.

Ángel me ignoro.

-Ella tiene que amarte a pesar de tu apariencia. Todo un cambio para ti, ¿verdad? Y recuerda, tú tienes que corresponder a su amor... esa será la parte más difícil para ti... y probarlo todo con un beso.

Un beso, de acuerdo.

-Mira, esto ha sido realmente divertido. Ahora cámbiame otra vez o lo que sea que hayas hecho. Esto no es un cuento de hadas... es la ciudad de Nueva York.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Tienes dos años.

Y entonces desapareció.

**X^0^0^0^X**

Eso fue hace dos días. Ahora ya sé que fue real, ni un sueño, ni una alucinación

Real.

-¡Edward, abre la puerta!

Mi padre. Llevaba evitándole todo el fin de semana, a Ángela también, acampando en mi cuarto, viviendo de aperitivos que tenía almacenados. Ahora, miré alrededor del cuarto. Casi cada objeto que podía romperse estaba roto. Había comenzado con el espejo, por motivos obvios. Después había seguido con el despertador, mis trofeos de hockey, y cada pedazo de ropa de mi armario. Recogí un fragmento de cristal y me miré fijamente en él. Horrible. Bajé el cristal, considerando una rebanada rápida en la yugular que terminaría con todo esto. Nunca tendría que enfrentarme a mis amigos, a mi padre, nunca tendría que vivir como aquello en lo que me había convertido.

-¡Edward!

Su voz me sobresaltó, y dejé caer el cristal al suelo. La sorpresa fue lo que necesitaba para recobrar el juicio. Papá podría arreglar esto. Era un hombre rico. Conocía a cirujanos plásticos, dermatólogos... lo mejor de Nueva York. Él arreglaría esto.

Y si no podía, aún quedaría tiempo para lo otro.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Una vez, cuando era pequeño, paseaba por Times Square con mi niñera, levanté la mirada y vi a papá en el JumboTron, allá arriba, por encima de todo el mundo. La niñera intentó meterme prisa, pero yo no podía dejar de mirar fijamente, y noté que otra gente alzaba la vista hacia la televisión también, mirando a mi papá.

A la mañana siguiente, papá estaba en albornoz, hablando con mi madre sobre la gran historia que había estado retransmitiendo la noche anterior y que había hecho que todo el mundo levantara la mirada. Me asustó incluso mirarle. Todavía podía verlo, más grande que todo y por encima de mí, una parte del horizonte, como un dios. Tenía miedo de él. En la escuela ese día, les dije a todos que mi papá era el hombre más importante del mundo.

Eso había sido hacía mucho tiempo. Ahora sabía que papá no era perfecto, no era Dios. Yo había entrado en el cuarto de baño después de que él hubiera estado allí, y sabía que también lo apestaba.

Pero tuve miedo de nuevo cuando caminé hacia la puerta. Me detuve, con la mano en el pomo, mi cara demacrada cerca de la madera.

-Estoy aquí.- dije muy suavemente.- Voy a abrir la puerta.

-Entonces ábrela.

Tiré de la puerta para abrirla. Al parecer, todos los sonidos de Manhattan se detuvieron y pude oír ese momento como si estuviera en los bosques: la puerta de mi dormitorio raspando contra la alfombra, mi respiración, el latido de mi corazón. No podía empezar a imaginar lo que mi padre haría, cómo reaccionaría al ver a su hijo convertido en esto que era ahora.

Pareció… molesto.

-¿Qué...? ¿Por qué vas vestido así? ¿Por qué no estás en la escuela?

Por supuesto. Creía que era un disfraz. Cualquiera lo haría. Mantuve la voz suave.

-Esta es mi cara. Papá, no llevo una máscara. Esta es mi cara.

Me miró fijamente, luego se rió.

-Jajaja, Edward. No tengo tiempo para esto.

¿Crees que malgastaría tu precioso tiempo? Pero hice lo que pude por mantener la calma. Sabía que si me disgustaba, comenzaría a gruñir y pifiar, pateando el suelo como una bestia enjaulada.

Papá agarró un pedazo de piel de mi cara y tiró con fuerza. Grité, y me retorcí en su mano. Me contempló, había pánico en sus ojos. Soltó mi cara y retrocedió. Pude ver que estaba temblando. Dios mío, mi padre estaba temblando.

-Por favor.- dijo, y vi que sus rodillas comenzaban a doblarse. Tropezó con la puerta.- ¿Dónde está Edward? ¿Qué has hecho con mi hijo?- miró detrás de mí, como si quisiera abrirse pasó de un empujón, entrar, pero no se atreviera.- ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué estás en mi casa?

Prácticamente estaba llorando, y yo también, viéndole. Pero mantuve la voz estable cuando dije:

-Papá, soy Edward. Soy Edward, tu hijo. ¿No conoces mi voz? Cierra los ojos. Tal vez así la reconozcas.

Aunque justo cuando lo dije, un pensamiento horrible surgió. Tal vez no lo hiciera. Habíamos hablado tan poco en los últimos años. Tal vez no reconociera mi voz. Me echaría a la calle con este aspecto, y diría a la policía que su hijo había sido secuestrado. Me vería obligado a huir, a vivir bajo tierra. Me convertiría en una leyenda urbana... el esperpento que vivía en el sistema de alcantarillado de Nueva York.

-Papá, por favor.- extendí las manos, comprobando si todavía tenía huellas dactilares. Si, seguían siendo las mismas, aunque estuvieran marcadas y no poseyera uñas. Le miré. Tenía los ojos cerrados.- Papá, por favor di que me reconoces. Por favor.

Los abrió otra vez.

-¿Edward, eres realmente tú?

Cuándo asentí con la cabeza, dijo:

-¿No estás gastándome una broma? Porque si lo estás haciendo, no creo que tenga gracia en lo más mínimo.

-No es una broma, papá.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Estás enfermo?- se pasó la mano por los ojos.

-Fue una bruja, papi.

¿Papi? Había vuelto a la palabra que había utilizado en los dos minutos entre que aprendí a hablar y comprendí que Robert Masen no era de nadie. Papi.

Pero dije:

-Hay brujas, papi. Aquí mismo, en la ciudad de Nueva York.- me detuve.

Me contemplaba como si se hubiera convertido en piedra, como si yo lo hubiera convertido en piedra. Entonces, lentamente, se desplomó en el suelo.

Cuando volvió en sí, dijo:

-Esto... esta cosa… esta enfermedad… condición… sea lo que sea lo que te pasa, Edward... vamos a arreglarlo. Encontraremos un médico, y lo arreglaremos. No te preocupes. Ningún hijo mío va a tener este aspecto.

Entonces me sentí aliviado, pero nervioso. Aliviado porque estaba seguro de que si alguien podía arreglar esto, ese era mi padre. Mi padre era famoso. Era poderoso. Pero nervioso porque había dicho: "Ningún hijo mío va a tener este aspecto".

Porque, ¿qué me sucedería si no pudiera arreglarlo? No creía ni por un segundo en la segunda oportunidad de Ángel. Si mi padre no podía arreglarlo, estaba acabado.

* * *

La segunda parte ha comenzado! para los cambios que han visto en los nombres, les recomiendo volver al capi 4 de la primera parte y leer la nota! dejen review, nos leemos.


	7. Chapter 6

**By: Ángel O'Shea.**

* * *

**Segunda parte: la bestia**

* * *

Papá salió, prometiendo estar de vuelta para el almuerzo después de investigar un poco. Pero el reloj avanzó lentamente más allá de la una en punto. Las dos. Ángela salió a comprar. A las dos y media, supe que papá no iba a volver a casa. ¿Estaba intentando algo para ayudarme? ¿Pero quién le creería? ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿"Oiga, mi hijo ha sido transformado en una especie de esperpento con carne desfigurada y masas deformes por manos"?

A las tres, había ideado un plan de reserva. Desafortunadamente, incluía a Kendra. La llamé al móvil.

_-¿Por qué no me has llamado?-_ ¿necesito añadir que lloriqueó?

-Te estoy llamando ahora.

-_Pero se suponía que tenías que llamarme antes, el fin de semana._

Contuve mi molestia. Tenía que ser amable con ella. Era mi mejor oportunidad. Ella siempre estaba diciendo que me amaba. Si me besara, esto podría acabar antes de que papá consultara con el primer cirujano plástico. Comprendí que era una locura creer que un beso me cambiaría, como creer en la magia. ¿Pero cómo podía no creer en la magia ahora?

-Nena, lo siento. No me sentía bien. En realidad, creo que ya estaba incubando algo el viernes. Por eso estaba de tan mal humor.- tosí unas cuantas veces.

-_Debió ser eso._

Lo cual me cabreó, pero dije:

-Lo sé. Fui un capullo, y lo arruiné todo, ¿verdad?- inspiré profundamente y dije lo que sabía que ella quería oír.- Y estabas tan guapa el viernes. Dios, eres la chica más guapa que he visto nunca.

Soltó una risita. La odie. Mis oídos la encontraban aún más estridente que de costumbre.

_-Gracias, Edward._

-Todo el mundo se moría de envidia, viéndome contigo. Tuve mucha suerte.

-_Ajá, yo también. Escucha, estoy en el SoHo, comprando con Amber y Sookie. Pero podría pasarme después, tal vez. Tu padre no está en casa, ¿verdad?_

Sonreí.

-Cierto. Pon la oreja realmente cerca del teléfono. Quiero decirte algo, pero no quiero que Amber y Sookie lo oigan.

Rió de nuevo.

-_Vale. ¿Qué?_

-Te amo, Kendra.- susurré.- Te amo tanto...

-_Yo también te amo_.- dijo, riendo como una tonta.- _Nunca lo habías dicho tú primero._

Nunca lo había dicho.

-No me has dejado terminar. Te amo tanto, te amaría incluso si no estuvieras tan buena.

_-¿Eh?_

-Es cierto. Te amaría incluso si fueras fea.- oí a Ángela trasteando fuera de mi puerta. Bajé la voz para que no pudiera oírme.- ¿Tú me amarías incluso si fuera feo?

Otra risita.

-_Tú nunca podrías ser feo, Edward._

-Pero si lo fuera. Si tuviera, por ejemplo, un enorme grano en la nariz, ¿podrías seguir amándome?

_-¿En la nariz? ¿Tienes un grano en la nariz?_

-Es sólo una pregunta retórica. ¿Todavía me amarías?

-_Claro. Esto es raro, Edward. Te estás poniendo raro. Tengo que irme._

-Pero vendrás, ¿vendrás después?

-_Claro. Ajá. Pero ahora tengo que irme, Edward._

Y se separó del teléfono, la oí reír más alto, diciendo a sus amigas "Ha dicho que me ama".

Todo iría bien.

**X^0^0^0^X**

Eran las seis. Le dije a Ángela, a través de la puerta, que si venía Kendra, la enviara a mi habitación. Estaba sentado en mi cama, con las persianas bajadas, las luces apagadas excepto la del armario. Esperando. En la oscuridad, con suerte, puede que Kendra ni siquiera reparara en mi aspecto. Llevaba un par de vaqueros viejos, una camisa de manga larga, un gorro de lana y un par de guantes de motociclista para cubrir mis manos. Todo lo que necesitaba era un beso. Amor y un beso, había dicho la bruja. Entonces, todo se arreglaría. Sería de nuevo mi yo hermoso, y esta broma cósmica terminaría.

Finalmente, se produjo un golpe en la puerta.

-Entra.- dije.

Ella abrió la puerta. Yo había trabajado a fondo, recogiendo el papel y los cristales rotos. Había encontrado los dos pétalos y los había escondido bajo la lámpara de mi escritorio, así no se perderían.

-¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro?- dijo.- ¿Qué, no quieres que vea el grano?

-Quería que resultara romántico.- palmeé un punto sobre mi cama. Intentando mantener la voz nivelada.- Quería arreglar lo del viernes. Te quiero mucho, Kendra. No quiero hacer nada que haga que te pierda.

-Disculpas aceptadas.- soltó una risita.

-Genial.- una vez más, palmeé la cama para que se sentara.- ¿Podemos pasar el rato o... algo? Mi padre está en la tele, así que estará fuera un rato.

Finalmente se sentó y puse mi brazo cubierto por la camisa a su alrededor, la empujé más cerca.

-Oh, Edward. Me encanta cuando me rodeas con tus brazos.- sus propios brazos se movieron hacia abajo por mi camisa y...

No. Iba a por la entrepierna otra vez. Las intrincadas cicatrices me delatarían. Todo lo que necesitaba era un beso rápido antes de que reparara en ellas.

-Sólo besémonos un ratito.

Y la besé justo en la boca. Esperaba sentir algo, como cuando había cambiado la otra noche. Pero nada.

-Ough, Edward. Pareces muy… rasposo.

Me arrastré lejos de ella, intentando quedarme entre ella y la ventana.

-No me he afeitado hoy. Te dije que había estado enfermo.

-Bueno, ¿te has duchado? Porque no llegarás a ninguna parte conmigo si no lo has hecho.

-Por supuesto que me he duchado.

-Déjame encender la luz. Quiero ver.- extendió la mano hacia la lámpara. La luz se encendió.

Entonces oí un grito.

-¿Quién eres?- comenzó a golpearme. Me acobardé, temiendo matarla perder el control como con Ángel; Kendra no era una bruja, podría hacerle daño.- ¡Aléjate de mí!

-¡Kendra! Soy yo, Edward.

Siguió golpeando. Practicaba karate, y se notaba. Dolía.

-¡Kendra, por favor! ¡Sé que es una locura, pero tienes que creerme! Esa chica gótica... era una auténtica bruja.

Kendra dejó de golpearme y me miró.

-¿Una bruja? ¿Crees que soy estúpida? ¿Esperas que me crea que era una bruja?

-¡Mírame! ¿De qué otro modo puedes explicar esto?

Kendra estaba extendiendo la mano, como para tocar mi cara estropeada, cuando la retiró de golpe.

-Tengo que salir de aquí.- comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta.

-Kendra...- fui tras ella y le bloqueé el paso.

-¡Apártate! No sé qué pasa contigo, pero apártate, ¡adefesio!

-Por favor, Kendra. Tú puedes arreglar esto. Ella dijo que me quedaría así hasta que alguien me amara y me besara para probarlo. Tenemos que intentarlo de nuevo.

-¿Quieres que te bese ahora?

Esto no estaba funcionando. Pero tal vez mejoraría ahora que ella lo sabía. Tal vez tenía que saber que estaba besando a una bestia.

-Bésame, y volveré a ser normal.- me sentía temblar, como haces cuando estás a punto de llorar. Pero eso era patético.- Dijiste que me amabas, Kendra.

-¡Eso fue cuando estabas bueno!- intentó pasar a mi lado, pero la bloqueé de nuevo.- ¿Qué te ha pasado de verdad?

-Te lo he dicho, fue un...

-¡No vuelvas a decirlo! ¡Como si yo creyera en hechizos, perdedor!

-Soy el mismo, por debajo, y si me besas, todo será como debería ser. Dominaremos la escuela. Por favor. Sólo un beso más.

Me miró como si fuera a hacerlo. Se inclinó hacia mí. Pero cuando me incliné para besarla, se agachó bajo mi brazo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Kendra! ¡Vuelve!- la perseguí por el apartamento, sin pensar siquiera en Ángela ni en nada.- ¡Por favor! Te quiero, Kendra.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- abrió la puerta.- Llámame si superas esto.- salió corriendo al vestíbulo.

Yo corrí hasta la puerta.

-¿Kendra?

-¿Qué?- estaba acribillando el botón del ascensor, intentando meterle prisa.

-No se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿vale?

-Oh créeme, Edward, no se lo contaré ni a un alma. Pensarían que estoy chiflada. Debo estar chiflada.- me miró de nuevo y se estremeció.

Llegó el ascensor, y se fue. Yo volví a mi habitación y me tendí en la cama. Todavía podía oler su fragancia, y no olía bien. No había amado a Kendra, así que no era una sorpresa que ella tampoco me amara a mí. Debía ser por eso que el beso no había funcionado. La bruja había dicho... que yo tenía que estar enamorado.

Nunca había amado a nadie, ni siquiera cuando era normal, nunca había tenido a nadie que quisiera estar conmigo, a no ser que fuera por quién era, las cosas que tenía, y lo bueno que era montando fiestas. No me había importado mucho antes. Yo sólo quería lo mismo que querían las chicas, pasar un buen rato. Ya habría tiempo para otras cosas después.

¿Pero qué probabilidad había de encontrar a alguien que realmente me amara ahora? Y tal vez amarla a cambio sería la parte más difícil de todas.


	8. Chapter 7

**By: Ángel O'Shea.**

* * *

**Segunda parte: la bestia**

* * *

A saber: Los médicos no pueden curar que seas un monstruo.

Durante las siguientes semanas, mi padre y yo viajamos por todo Nueva York y hablamos con una docena de médicos, los cuales nos dijeron en diversos idiomas y con diversos acentos, que estaba jodido.

Viajamos fuera de Nueva York y visitamos a brujas y también a expertos en vudú. Todos dijeron lo mismo: No sabían cómo me había convertido en lo que era, pero no podían curarlo.

-Lo siento, señor Masen.- le dijo a mi padre el último médico.

Estábamos sentados en una oficina en medio de ninguna parte de Iowa o Idaho o tal vez Illinois. El viaje en coche había durado trece largas y silenciosas horas, y en cuánto nos habíamos bajado en un área de descanso me había vestido como lo haría un ratero profesional, con ropas negras cubriéndome el cuerpo y la cara. El médico trabajaba en un hospital de una ciudad cercana, pero papá lo había arreglado para que nos recibiera en privado, en su casa de fin de semana en el campo. Papá no quería que nadie me viese.

Miré por la ventana. La hierba era de un verde que nunca antes había visto, y había rosales de todos los colores. Los miré fijamente. Eran hermosos, justo como Ángela había dicho.

-Sí, yo también.

-Realmente disfrutamos con usted en las noticias, señor Masen.- dijo el doctor Geradyn.- Mi esposa, especialmente, parece sentir algo por usted.

Mis ojos se abrieron, igual que mi boca.

¡Dios mío! ¿Este tipo estaba pidiendo un autógrafo o sugiriendo un trío?... Más importante, ¿quién le dio el maldito diploma al pervertido?

-¿Podría ir a un centro para ciegos?- interrumpí. El médico se detuvo en medio de su propuesta, o proposición.

-¿Qué, Edward?

Él había sido el único en llamarme por mi nombre. Había habido un tipo vudú en el East Village que me había llamado engendro de diablo (lo cual, pensé en ese momento, era tanto un insulto para papá como para mí). Había querido largarme en ese momento, pero papá siguió hablando con él hasta el amargo final cuando... sorpresa, sorpresa... no pudo ayudarme.

No era que realmente culpase a alguien por no querer cargar conmigo. Yo no hubiese querido cargar conmigo tampoco, razón por la cual creía que lo que estaba sugiriendo era tan brillante.

-Un centro para ciegos.- dije.- Tal vez podría ir a uno de esos, estudiar ahí.

Sería perfecto. Una chica ciega no podría ver lo feo que era, así podría poner en marcha el encanto Masen y hacer que me amase. Luego, una vez fuera transformado, podría simplemente regresar a mi antigua Facultad.

-Pero no eres ciego, Edward.- dijo el médico.

-¿Pero no podemos decirles que lo soy? ¿Que perdí la vista en algún insólito accidente de caza o algo?

Negó con la cabeza.

-No es que no comprenda lo que sientes, Edward…

-Sí, claro.

-No, de verdad. Lo comprendo, un poco. Cuando era adolescente, tenía un cutis muy malo. Probé cada medicación y preparado que existía, y mejoraba un tiempo, luego empeoraba otra vez. Me sentía muy feo y tímido, estaba seguro de que nadie se fijaría nunca en mí. Pero con el tiempo, crecí y me casé. - señaló una foto de una bonita mujer rubia.

-¿Con el tiempo quiere decir después de terminar la carrera de medicina y hacer una tonelada de dinero de modo que las mujeres pasaran por alto su aspecto?- dijo papá con brusquedad.

-¡Papá…!- dije. Pero yo había estado pensando lo mismo. Era patético.

-¿Está comparando esto con el acné?- dijo papá, gesticulando hacia mí.- Es una bestia. Se despertó una mañana y era un adefesio. Seguramente, la ciencia médica…

-Señor Masen, tiene que dejar de decir esas cosas. Edward no es un adefesio.

-¿Cómo lo llamaría usted? ¿Qué terminología hay?

El médico sacudió la cabeza.

-No sé. Pero lo que sé es que es sólo su aspecto físico el que se ve afectado, lo que es en el exterior.- puso su mano sobre la mía, cosa que nadie había hecho.- Edward, sé que es difícil, pero estoy seguro de que tus amigos aprenderán a aceptarte y a ser amables.

-¿En qué planeta vive?- grité.- Porque definitivamente no es la Tierra. No conozco a nadie amable, doctor Geradyn. Y es más, no quiero conocer a nadie así. Suenan como perdedores. No tengo algún problemilla. No estoy en una silla de ruedas. Soy un completo y total monstruo.- me di la vuelta para que no pudiesen ver como perdía el control.

-Doctor Geradyn- dijo mi padre-, hemos visitado a más de una docena de médicos y clínicas. En algún momento… -se detuvo.- Usted me vino altamente recomendado. Si es cuestión de dinero, pagaré lo que sea para ayudar a mi hijo. No será un trabajo pagado por la aseguradora.

-Lo entiendo, señor Masen.- dijo el médico.- Desearía…

-No se preocupe por el riesgo. Firmaré una renuncia. Creo que ambos, Edward y yo, estamos de acuerdo en que preferiríamos arriesgar… cualquier cosa antes de que siga viviendo así. ¿No, Edward?

Asentí con la cabeza, aunque comprendí que mi padre estaba diciendo que preferiría verme muerto antes que vivo con este aspecto. Robert Masen era un maldito idiota.

-Lo siento, señor Masen, pero en realidad no es cuestión de dinero o riesgo. Es simplemente que no hay nada que hacer. Creí que quizá con injertos de piel, incluso un trasplante de cara, pero hice algunas pruebas, y…

-¿Y qué?- dijo mi padre.

-Fue de lo más extraño, pero la estructura de la piel permaneció inalterada ante todo lo que hice, casi como si no pudiese ser cambiada.

-Eso es absurdo. Todo puede ser cambiado.

-No. No se parece a nada que yo haya visto nunca. No sé lo que lo pudo haberlo causado.

Papá me lanzó otra mirada. Sabía que no quería que le contase a nadie lo de la bruja. Él mismo no lo creía todavía. Aún pensaba que yo había sufrido una enfermedad un poco extraña que podía ser curada mediante la medicina.

El doctor Geradyn continuó:

-Realmente me gustaría hacer algunas pruebas más, con propósitos de investigación.

-¿Ayudarán a mi hijo a parecer normal?

-No, pero nos podría ayudar a aprender más acerca de su condición.

-Mi hijo no será un conejillo de indias.- dijo papá con brusquedad.

El doctor asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, señor Masen. Lo único que puedo sugerir es que usted lleve a Edward a terapia, para que aprenda a tratar con esto lo mejor que pueda.

Mi padre mostró una débil sonrisa.

-Sí, desde luego, eso haré. Ya lo he estado investigado.

-Bien.- el doctor Geradyn se giró hacia mí.- Y Edward, lamento mucho no poder ayudarte. Pero tienes que entender que esto no es el fin para ti a menos que dejes que lo sea. Muchas personas con discapacidades logran un gran éxito. Ray Charles, un hombre ciego, tenía tremendas habilidades musicales, y Stephen Hawking, el físico, es un genio a pesar de su enfermedad de las motoneuronas.

-Pero ese es el problema, doc. Yo no soy un genio. Soy simplemente un chico.

-Lo siento, Edward.- el doctor Geradyn se puso de pie y me palmeó el hombro otra vez, como diciendo a la vez "vamos, vamos" y "por favor, sal de aquí".

Entendí y me levanté.

Papá y yo apenas hablamos en el coche de regreso a casa. Cuando llegamos, papá caminó conmigo desde la limusina hasta la puerta de servicio trasera de nuestro edificio. Me quité la capucha de la cabeza. Era julio y hacía calor. Papá me hizo gestos para que entrase.

-¿No vienes?- dije.

-No, llego tarde. He perdido bastante trabajo por esta mierda.- yo era la mierda. Debió ver mi cara porque añadió-: Es una pérdida de tiempo si no logramos nada.

-Claro.

Entré. Papá comenzó a cerrar la puerta, pero yo dejé que esta me golpeara la espalda.

-¿Todavía seguirás intentando ayudarme?

Estudié la cara de papá. Mi padre era un locutor de noticias, así que era realmente bueno en poner cara seria aun cuando estaba diciendo sandeces. Pero ni siquiera papá pudo evitar que los labios se le crispasen cuando dijo:

-Por supuesto, Edward. Nunca dejaré de intentarlo.

**X^0^0^0^X**

Esa noche no podía dejar de pensar en lo que el Doctor Geradyn había dicho, sobre que no podía ayudarme porque yo no podía cambiar.

Papá no estaba en casa, y Ángela se había ido a pasar la noche. Papá le había aumentado el sueldo y la había hecho jurar mantener el secreto. Así que saqué un par de cosas de su habitación. A saber: maquillaje de base y máscaras. Me las aplique en el rostro, para por lo menos hacer menos evidentes esas marcas y cortes suturados.

Esperé y observé fijamente mi cara. No estaba tan mal, gay pero no tan malo. Volví a mi habitación, sintiendo una oleada de... esperanza... que no había sentido desde ese primer día en que llamé a Kendra para convencerla de que viniera a besarme.

Pero cuando regresé a la luz brillante de mi dormitorio, y el reflector de la ventana me hizo ver mi rostro nuevamente marcado, note que si acaso las marcas eran más profundas.

Había algo... tal vez un grito... atascado en mi garganta.

Corrí a la cocina y escogí el cuchillo más grande de la tabla de cocina. Después me atrincheré en el cuarto de baño y, apretando los dientes contra el dolor, corté de un tajo una sección de mi brazo. Me quedé mirando como fluía la sangre de la incisión. Me gustaba el rabioso dolor rojo de esto. Deliberadamente, aparté la mirada.

Cuando volví a mirar, el agujero se había curado. Yo era indestructible, inmutable. ¿Significaba eso que era sobrehumano, que no podía morir?

A la mierda con mis planes de rajarme la yugular.

Cuando regresé a la ventana, no había nadie en la calle. Las dos en punto. Quise conectarme, chatear con mis amigos como acostumbraba. Había seguido con la historia de papá sobre la pulmonía hasta que la escuela terminó, después les había dicho a todos que me iba a Europa a pasar el verano, y después a una universidad en Cleveland en otoño. Les dije que los vería antes de marcharme en otoño, pero era una mentira. No me importaba. Apenas si me habían enviado algún e-mail.

Calle abajo, un indigente avanzaba trabajosamente con una enorme mochila sobre los hombros. ¿Cómo sería ser él, que nadie esperara nada, que nadie quisiera nada de ti? Lo observé hasta que desapareció entre los dos edificios.

Finalmente, me derrumbé sobre la cama.

Cuando mi cabeza golpeó la almohada, había algo duro allí. Deslicé mi mano bajo la almohada y saqué un objeto, luego encendí la luz para ver.

Era un espejo.

No me había mirado en un espejo desde mi transformación, no desde el día en que había roto el que tenía en mi habitación. Recogí éste, un espejo de mano cuadrado con un marco de plata, el mismo que Ángel había sostenido ese día en la escuela. Pensé en romperlo en tantos pedazos como fuera posible. Tienes que encontrar satisfacción donde puedas.

Pero capté una visión de mi rostro en él. Era mi propio rostro... mi viejo rostro, esos ojos verdes, la cara perfecta que aún era la mía en mis sueños. Sostuve el espejo más cerca, utilizando ambas manos, como si fuera una chica a la que estaba besando.

El reflejo se esfumó, y allí estaba mi rostro de monstruo otra vez. ¿Estaba loco? Levanté el espejo.

-¡Espera!

La voz llegaba del espejo. Despacio, lo bajé. El rostro dentro de éste había cambiado otra vez. Ángel, la bruja.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí… en el espejo?

-No rompas este espejo.- dijo ella, acaloradamente.- Tiene poderes mágicos.

-¿Sí?- dije.- ¿Y qué?

-Lo digo en serio. Te he estado observando desde hace más de un mes. Veo que has comprendido que no puedes salir de esto con el dinero de papi... dermatólogos, cirujanos plásticos ¡Bah! Tu padre incluso llamó a esa clínica en Costa Rica donde se hizo su último tratamiento ultra secreto. Todos te han dicho lo mismo… "Lo siento, chico. Aprende a vivir con esto. Ve a terapia".

-¿Cómo…?

-También vi tu jugada con Kendra.

-No fue una jugada. La besé antes de que me viera.

-Ella no te volvió a cambiar, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Te lo dije, tienes que amar a la persona. Ella tiene que amarte. ¿Amas a Kendra?

No respondí.

-Creo que no. El espejo tiene poderes mágicos. Mira en él, y podrás ver a quien quieras, en cualquier parte del mundo. Piensa en el nombre de alguien, en uno de tus antiguos amigos quizás…- en el espejo, pude verla mofarse cuando dijo "antiguos".- Pide, y el espejo te mostrará a esa persona, en cualquier parte donde pueda estar.

No quería hacerlo. No quería hacer nada que ella dijera. Pero no pude evitarlo. Pensé en Kendra, y rápidamente, la imagen en el espejo cambió para mostrar el apartamento de Kendra, que seguía como había estado el día del baile. Kendra estaba sentada en el sofá, besuqueándose con algún tío.

-Vale, ¿y qué?- grité, antes de preguntar si Kendra podía oírme.

El rostro en el espejo cambió otra vez a Ángel.

-¿Puede ella oírme?- susurré.

-No, sólo yo. Con todos los demás, es de una sola dirección como un monitor de bebé. ¿Alguien más a quién quieras ver?

Comencé a decir que no, pero otra vez, mi subconsciente me traicionó. Pensé en Mike. El espejo volvió al apartamento de Kendra. Mike era el tío que estaba con Kendra. Después de un minuto, Ángel dijo:

-¿Qué harás a continuación? ¿Volverás a la facultad?

-Claro que no. No puedo ir a la escuela así. Estoy más unido a papá.- miré la hora. Eran más de las diez, y papá no estaba en casa. Me evitaba.

Las pocas semanas con los médicos eran el tiempo más largo que habíamos pasado juntos en… bueno, jamás. Pero yo sabía que no duraría. Volvería a mi antigua vida de ver a papá sólo por televisión. No me había importado antes, cuando tenía una vida. Pero ahora no tenía nada ni a nadie.

-¿Has dedicado algún pensamiento a cómo vas a romper el hechizo?

Me reí.

-Tú podrías cambiarme.

Ella apartó la mirada.

-No puedo.

-No quieres.

-No, no puedo. El hechizo, sólo tú puedes romperlo. La única forma de deshacerlo es cumpliendo sus términos... que encuentres el verdadero amor.

-No puedo hacer eso. Soy un monstruo.

Ella sonrió un poco.

-Así te consideras, ¿verdad?

Sacudí el espejo, fuerte. Como dije, hay que encontrar satisfacción donde puedas.

-Tú me has hecho así.

-Eras un cabrón odioso.- hizo una mueca.- ¡Y deja de sacudir el espejo, maldita sea!

-¿Te molesta?- le di otra sacudida.- Qué pena.

-Tal vez no me equivoqué al transformarte. Tal vez me equivoqué al considerar el ayudarte ahora.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Qué clase de ayuda puedes darme que yo quiera? Quiero decir, si no puedes cambiarme.

-Puedo darte consejos; y el primero es, no rompas el espejo. Podría serte útil algún día.

Y luego desapareció.

Puse el espejo... suavemente... sobre la mesita de noche.

* * *

aqui empiezan mis capis favoritos *-* !


	9. Chapter 8

**By: Ángel O'Shea.**

* * *

**Segunda parte: la bestia**

* * *

A veces, cuando caminas por Nueva York... probablemente en cualquier parte, pero sobre todo en Nueva York debido a que está tan atestado... ves a esa gente, tipos en sillas de ruedas con muñones de piernas que apenas sobresalen, o gente con quemaduras en las caras.

Tal vez sus piernas volaron en mil pedazos en una guerra, o alguien les tiro ácido encima. En realidad nunca había pensado en ellos. Y si lo hice, lo que pensé fue en cómo pasar a su lado sin que me tocaran. Me daban asco. Pero ahora pensaba en ellos todo el tiempo, cómo en un minuto puedes ser normal... hermoso, incluso... y entonces podía pasar algo al minuto siguiente que cambiaba eso. Podías lesionarte más allá de toda reparación. Un monstruo. Yo era un monstruo, y si me quedaban cincuenta, sesenta, setenta años, los pasaría como un monstruo debido a ese minuto en que Ángel me lanzó el hechizo después de lo que hice.

¡Eh! Nota curiosa sobre ese espejo. Una vez miré en él, quedé obsesionado. Primero, observé a cada uno de mis amigos (antiguos amigos, como Ángel había dicho), cogiéndolos en momentos extraños... regañados por sus padres, hurgándose la nariz, desnudos… haciendo _cosas_, o generalmente sin acordarse de mí. Observé a Kendra y Mike otra vez. Estaban juntos, sí, pero Kendra tenía otro novio, un tío que no era de nuestro campus. Me pregunté si me habría engañado a mí también.

Entonces comencé a observar a otra gente. El apartamento estaba vacío en esas largas semanas de agosto. Ángela hacía mis comidas y las dejaba para mí, pero yo sólo salía si oía el sonido de su aspiradora en otra parte de la casa, o si se iba. Recordé su comentario de que temía por mí. Probablemente, pensaba que me lo merecía. La odié por pensar eso.

Pero volviendo a lo mi obsesión espejistica… eh, no, esa palabra no existe.

Inicié un juego en el que sacaba mi anuario y escogía una página, luego señalaba a alguna persona al azar... por lo general a algún perdedor al que habría molestado cuando estaba en la escuela. Leía su nombre, luego miraba en el índice para ver qué actividades realizaban. Creía conocer a todo el mundo en aquella universidad. Pero ahora veía que no había conocido a la mayoría. Ahora me sabía todos sus nombres.

El juego al que jugaba era elegir a una persona, luego intentaba decidir dónde estarían con el espejo. A veces era fácil. Los tecnogenios estaban siempre frente al ordenador.

Los deportistas estaban generalmente fuera, dando vueltas por ahí.

Domingo por la mañana, la foto escogida era Isabella Swan. Me parecía familiar. Entonces comprendí que era la chica del baile, a la que le había dado la rosa, la que se había emocionado tanto, la que me había ganado mi segunda oportunidad. Nunca había reparado en ella en la escuela antes de ese día. Ahora ojeé sus páginas en el anuario, parecían un currículum vitae: Matrícula de Honor Nacional, Matrícula de Honor en francés, Matrícula de Honor en inglés… bueno, todas matrículas de honor.

Debía estar en la biblioteca.

-Quiero ver a Isabella.- dije al espejo.

Esperé la biblioteca. El espejo por lo general mostraba la localización, como en una película. Luego esperé una imagen de los leones de cemento, después a Isabella, estudiando aunque fuera agosto.

En cambio, el espejo mostró un vecindario que nunca antes había visto... y que no habría deseado ver. En la calle, dos mujeres con tops tipo tubo muy desgastados discutían. Un drogadicto se derrumbó en un umbral, totalmente drogado. El espejo recorrió un umbral, atravesó una puerta, subió una escalera con un peldaño roto y un portalámparas desnudo con cables colgando de él, para luego aterrizar en un apartamento.

El apartamento tenía la pintura desconchada y suelo de linóleo. Había cajas en lugar de estanterías. Pero todo lo que veías estaba limpio, e Isabella estaba sentaba en medio de esto, leyendo. Al menos había acertado en eso.

Pasó una página, después otra, y otra. Debía llevar observándola leer diez minutos. Sí, era aburrido. Pero era más que eso. En cierto modo era genial que pudiera leer así, y no prestar atención a lo que la rodeaba.

-¡Oye, chica!- llamó una voz, y me sobresalté. Todo había estado tan callado hasta entonces que no había notado que había alguien más en el apartamento con ella. Isabella alzó la vista de su libro.

-¿Sí?

-Tengo... frío. Tráeme una manta, ¿eh?

Isabella suspiró y dejó su libro bocabajo. Eché un vistazo al título. _Jane Eyre_, se titulaba. Tan aburrido estaba en aquel punto que pensé que tal vez lo leería algún día.

-Vale.- dijo ella.- ¿Quieres algo de té, también?

Ya estaba de pie, caminando hacia la cocina.

-Sí.- la respuesta apenas fue más que un gruñido.- Date prisa.

Isabella abrió el grifo y lo dejó correr un rato mientras sacaba una tetera roja abollada. Llenó el recipiente y lo colocó sobre la estufa.

-¿Dónde está esa manta?- la voz sonaba enfadada.

-Voy. Perdón.- con una mirada hacia atrás, hacia su libro, se dirigió al armario y desdobló una raída manta azul. Se la llevó al hombre echado sobre un viejo sofá. Estaba cubierto con otra manta, así que no pude verle la cara, pero temblaba aun cuando era agosto. Isabella colocó la manta alrededor de sus hombros.

-¿Mejor?

-No mucho.

-El té ayudará.

Isabella hizo el té, y buscó algo en el principalmente vacío refrigerador, se rindió, y llevó el té al hombre. Pero él se había dormido. Se arrodilló junto a él un segundo, escuchando. Luego extendió su mano bajo el cojín de sofá como si buscara algo. Nada. Volvió a su lectura, se bebió el té. Yo seguí observando, pero nada más pasó. No ese día.

**X^0^0^0^X**

Por lo general, sólo observaba a una persona una vez. Pero durante la semana siguiente, seguí volviendo a Isabella. No es que fuera sexy o que hiciera algo interesante.

La mayoría de la gente de mi facultad estaba fuera de acampada, o incluso en Europa. Así que podría haber observado a alguien en el Louvre si hubiera querido. O, mejor aún, podría haber visto el cuarto de las duchas de un campamento lleno de chicas desnudas... Vale, eso lo hice. Pero por lo general, observaba leer a Isabella. ¡No podía creer que leyera tanto en verano! A veces se reía, leyendo su libro, y una vez incluso gritó. Yo no sabía cómo alguien podía sufrir semejante obsesión con los libros.

Aunque no era la única afición.

Recuerdo que era por la mañana. Isabella había sacado, muy emocionada, unas viejas zapatillas de ballet de una caja. Se las calzo y, luego de respirar profundamente, empezó a bailar.

Jamás me había interesado por la danza clásica, excepto en el hecho de que las chicas usaban atuendos realmente apretados, aunque sobra decir que ella no los usaba, pero adoraba verla bailar. Lo hacía para divertirse, era claro, se equivocaba a veces. Como si estuviese oxidada, y no hubiera bailado en mucho tiempo, pero lo hacía con tal gusto que me parecía hermoso cada paso que daba.

Un día, mientras estaba bailando, sin notar que yo embelesado la observaba por un espejo mágico, había habido un ruido... golpes en la puerta. La vi abrirla.

Una mano la agarró. Me sobresalté.

-¿Dónde está?- exigió una voz. Una forma grande y pesada apareció a la vista. No podía verle la cara, sólo sabía que era grande. Me pregunté si debería llamar al 911.

-¿Dónde está qué?- dijo Isabella.

-Sabes muy bien qué. ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

-No sé de qué hablas.- su voz era tranquila, y se retorció, liberándose del apretón para volver otra vez a su baile.

Él la agarró de nuevo y tiró de ella.

-Dámela.

-Ya no la tengo.

-¡Zorra!- la abofeteó con fuerza. Ella tropezó y se cayó.- La necesito. ¿Crees que eres mejor que yo, que me puedes robar? ¡Dámela!

Comenzó a avanzar hacia ella para agarrarla otra vez, pero Isabella se recuperó, se puso de pie, y corrió a ponerse detrás de la mesa. Agarró un libro y lo sostuvo delante de ella, como si de un escudo se tratara.

-Mantente lejos de mí. Llamaré a la policía.

-No echarías a la policía sobre tu propio padre.

Me tensé ante la palabra padre. ¿Esta piltrafa era su padre? ¿El mismo a quién había arropado la semana anterior?

-No la tengo.- dijo ella. Su rostro tenía la mirada implorante de alguien que se esfuerza por no llorar.- La tiré, la eché por el váter.

-¿La tiraste? ¿Cien pavos de caballo? Tú…

-¡No deberías haberla tenido! Prometiste…

Se lanzó hacia ella, pero su andar era inestable e Isabella consiguió escapar y corrió a la puerta. Sosteniendo aún su libro, salió del mugriento apartamento, bajando la escalera agrietada llena de telarañas hacia la calle.

-¡Escápate!- gritó tras ella.- ¡Igual que las guarras de tus hermanas!

Isabella corrió por la calle hasta la estación del metro. La vi bajar las escaleras, hasta que se subió a un vagón. Sólo entonces rompió a llorar.

Lamentaba no poder ir con ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Señor Anderson:** Gracias por venir. Hoy, hablaremos de vuestras expectativas de vida después de la transformación.

**Ranita****:** a mi jms me gstrn las charcas & no van a gstrme ahra

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Ranita, por qué no?

**Ranita****:** xq no? stan mojads!

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Pero tú eres un anfibio

**Ranita****:** Y?

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Así que consideras que vivir en tierra firme sería preferible al agua, aun cuando puedes respirar bajo el agua. ¿Por qué? ¡Realmente quiero saber!

**Ranita****:** por 1 cosa, mi grsa m hace fltar!

_BestiaNYC se ha unido al chat_

**BestiaNYC****:** Ya podéis empezar. Estoy aquí.

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Ya empezamos.

**BestiaNYC****:** Estb bromeando ¬¬

**Señor Anderson:** No siempre estamos seguros contigo, Bestia. Pero bienvenido.

**BestiaNYC****:** Me mudo este finde. Este lugar no es seguro.

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Tengo un pequeño anuncio para hoy

**Señor Anderson:** Qué, es Muda?

**DamaSilenciosa****:** He decidido seguir adelante

**Ranita****:** intntras la trsnfrmcin?

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Sí

**BestiaNYC****:** Por qué ibas a hacer una cosa tan estúpida?

**Señor Anderson:** Bestia, eso no es cortés.

**BestiaNYC****:** Pero es estúpido! Por qué arriesgarse con un encantamiento cuándo no tiene xk?

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Lo he pensado largo y tendido, Bestia.

_ChicoOso se ha unido al chat_

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Sé que estoy corriendo un riesgo, un gran riesgo. Si no consigo al tipo, quedaré reducida a espuma de mar. Pero creo que es un riesgo que aceptaré por amor verdadero.

**ChicoOso****:** Espuma de mar?

**Ranita****:** su amr lo vale

**BestiaNYC****:** Puedo decir algo?

**Ranita****:** Alguien pde evtarlo?

**BestiaNYC****:** Todos los tíos somos idiotas. Podrías estar arriesgándote por un tipo que no lo merece. Nadie vale que te conviertas en espuma de mar.

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Ni siquiera le conoces!

**BestiaNYC****:** T tampoco. Estas bajo el mar & él sbr la tierra!

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Sé todo lo que necesito saber. Es perfecto.

**Ranita****:** stoy sguro de q lo es

**BestiaNYC****:** Yo sólo estoy siendo realista… puede que ni siquiera se fije en ti. No dijiste que debes entregar tu voz?

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Le salvé de ahogarse! Oh, olvídalo.

**Ranita****:** bstia es un bstia, dama. N djs k t dsanime

_DamaSilenciosa ha abandonado el chat_

**BestiaNYC****:** lo siento, pero es realmente duro ser una bestia en NY

* * *

Bueno! terminamos con la segunda parte, chicas. el viernes o el proximo lunes seguimos con la tercera, que es muy bonita aunque triste, pero mi favorita . nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 9

**By: Ángel O'Shea.**

* * *

**Tercera parte: el castillo**

* * *

Al mes siguiente, me mude. Mi padre compró una casa de piedra arenisca en Brooklyn y me informó de que nos mudaríamos allí. Ángela embaló mis cosas sin mi ayuda.

Lo primero en que reparé fueron las ventanas. La casa tenía ventanas anticuadas y prominentes con marcos elaborados. La mayor parte de las casas de la manzana tenían ventanas con pulcras cortinas o persianas que miraban a la calle bordeada de árboles. Obviamente papá no quería que yo viera los árboles... o para ser más exactos, no quería que nadie me viera a mí. Nuestra casa tenía gruesas y oscuras contraventanas de madera que, incluso cuando estaban abiertas, bloqueaban la mayor parte de la luz y la visibilidad del frente de la casa. Podía oler la madera fresca y el barniz, así supe que eran nuevas. Había alarmas en cada ventana y cámaras de vigilancia sobre cada puerta.

La casa tenía cinco pisos, cada piso era casi tan amplio como nuestro apartamento entero en Manhattan. La primera planta era un apartamento privado completo, con su propia sala de estar y una cocina. Era donde yo viviría. Una enorme pantalla de plasma cubría la mayor parte de una pared en la sala de estar. Tenía un lector de DVD y un surtido completo de Blockbuster. Todo lo que un inválido necesita.

Detrás del dormitorio se encontraba un jardín tan desnudo y marrón que casi hubiera preferido malas hierbas. Una valla de madera con pinta de ser nueva se extendía en la parte posterior. Incluso aunque no existía puerta alguna, había una cámara de vigilancia empotrada sobre la valla, por si acaso alguien entrara por la fuerza. Papá no quería correr el riesgo de que alguien me viera. Yo no planeaba salir al exterior.

Continuando con el tema inválido, había un estudio en el dormitorio con otra pantalla de plasma, exclusivamente para la PlayStation. Las estanterías estaban llenas de juegos, pero sin ningún libro verdadero.

El cuarto de baño en mi piso no tenía espejo. Las paredes habían sido pintadas recientemente, pero aún podía ver un contorno donde un espejo había sido desatornillado y rellenado.

Ángela ya había desempaquetado mis pertenencias... excepto dos cosas que yo no le había dejado ver.

Saqué los dos pétalos de rosa y el espejo de Ángel. Los puse bajo algunos suéteres en el cajón inferior de mi cómoda. Me acerqué a la escalera del segundo piso, que tenía otra sala de estar, un comedor, y una segunda cocina. Este lugar era demasiado grande sólo para nosotros. ¿Y por qué querría papá mudarse a Brooklyn?

Aquí el cuarto de baño tenía un espejo. No lo miré.

El tercer piso tenía otro dormitorio grande, que estaba decorado como una sala de estar, pero vacío, y un estudio sin libros. Y otra pantalla de plasma.

El cuarto tenía tres dormitorios más. El más pequeño tenía algunas maletas que no reconocí. El quinto piso sólo contenía una pila de trastos... viejos muebles y cajas de libros y revistas, todo cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo. Estornudé. Bajé de vuelta a mi propio apartamento y miré hacia fuera por las puertas francesas hacia el jardín vallado. Mientras estudiaba los alrededores, Ángela entró.

-¿Llamaste a la puerta?- dije.

-Ah, lo siento.- y luego comenzó a gorjear, como una ardilla.- ¿Le gusta su cuarto, señor Edward? He hecho para usted... un buen y divertido cuarto.

-¿Dónde está mi padre?

Ella miró su reloj.

-Él en trabajo. Las noticias pronto.

-No.- dije.- Quiero decir dónde se queda. ¿Dónde está su cuarto? ¿Está arriba?

-No.- Ángela dejó de gorjear.- No, señor Edward. Él no arriba. Yo me quedo.

-Quiero decir cuando regrese.

Ángela bajo la mirada.

-Me quedo con usted, señor Edward. Lo siento.

-No, quiero decir…

Entonces entendí. Me quedé de piedra. Papá no tenía ninguna habitación porque no viviría aquí. Él no se mudaba a Brooklyn, sólo yo. Y Ángela, mi nueva guardiana. Mi celadora. Sólo nosotros dos, siempre, mientras que papá vivía una existencia feliz _libre-de-Edward_.

Recorrí con la mirada el inexistente espejo, las inexistentes ventanas, las interminables paredes (todas pintadas de alegres colores... las de la sala de estar eran rojas; las de mi piso eran verde esmeralda). ¿Podrían éstas tragarme hasta que no quedara más que el recuerdo de un tipo apuesto que desapareció? ¿Podría ser como aquel chico de la escuela que murió en un accidente en séptimo grado? Todo el mundo lloró por él, pero ahora ni me acordaba de su nombre. Apostaba a que a todos los demás tampoco, igual que olvidarían el mío.

-Es agradable.- caminé hasta la mesa de noche.- Sólo que… ¿dónde está el teléfono?

Silencio.

-No.

-¿No hay teléfono?- era una mala mentirosa.- ¿Estás segura?

-Señor Edward…

-Necesito hablar con mi padre. Está planeando… simplemente abandonarme aquí para siempre sin despedirse siquiera. ¿Me compra DVD's- extendí mi mano, barriendo un estante y enviando la mayor parte de su contenido al suelo.- para no sentirse culpable por librarse de mí?- sentía que las paredes de brillante verde se cerraban sobre mí. Me hundí en el sofá.- ¿Dónde está el teléfono?

-Señor Edward…

-¡Deja de llamarme así!- derribé más DVD's.- Pareces estúpida. ¿Cuánto te paga para que te quedes conmigo? ¿Triplicó tu sueldo para convencerte de que te quedases aquí con su hijo anormal, fueras mi carcelera y mantuvieras la boca cerrada? Bueno, tu trabajo se iría al garete si me escapo. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Continúo mirándome fijamente. Deseé ocultar mi rostro. Recordé lo que me había dicho aquel día sobre que temía por mí.

-Soy malo, ya sabes.- le dije.- Por eso tengo este aspecto. Tal vez una noche iré y te cogeré mientras duermes. ¿La gente de tu país cree en esas cosas, en el vudú y los engendros de Satán?... Es más, ¿de dónde diablos eres?

-Venezuela. Y no. Nosotros creemos…

-¿Sabes qué?

-¿Sí?

-No me interesa tu país. No me interesa nada de ti.

-Sé que está triste…

Sentía una ola creciendo en mi cabeza, brotando por mi nariz. Mi padre me odiaba. Ni siquiera me quería en la misma casa con él.

-Por favor, Ángela, por favor déjame hablar con él. Necesito hacerlo. No va a despedirte por permitirme hablar con él. No podría encontrar a nadie más que se quedara conmigo.

Me miró atentamente un momento más. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza.

-Traeré el teléfono. Espero que esto le ayude. Yo misma lo intenté.

Se marchó. Quise preguntarle que había querido decir con "Yo misma lo intenté". ¿Qué había intentado? ¿Convencer a mi padre de que se quedara conmigo, de que fuera humano, pero había fracasado? La oí subir trabajosamente hasta su habitación, que debía ser la que contenía las maletas. Dios, ella era todo lo que tenía ahora. Podía envenenarme la comida si me ponía demasiado desagradable. ¿A quién le importaría? Me arrodillé en el suelo para recoger los DVD's que había tirado. Era difícil hacerlo sin poder evitar mirar mis manos marcadas, pero al menos aún tenían la misma forma. En unos minutos, Ángela volvió llevando un teléfono móvil. Entonces de verdad el lugar no tenía ninguna instalación telefónica.

Qué retorcido era mi padre.

-Yo… he recogido la mayor parte de las cosas que había tirado.- gesticulé con los brazos llenos de DVD's.- Lo siento, Ángela.

Ella arqueó una ceja, pero dijo:

-Está bien.

-Sé que no es culpa tuya que mi padre…- me encogí de hombros.

Cogió los juegos que yo aún sostenía.

-¿Quiere que lo llamé yo?

Negué con la cabeza y cogí el teléfono.

-Tengo que hablarle a solas.

Asintió, luego colocó los juegos en el estante y abandonó la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa, Ángela?- la voz de mi padre rezumaba irritación cuando contestó. No mejoraría cuando oyera que era yo.

-No soy Ángela. Soy yo, Edward. Tenemos que hablar de ciertas cosas.

-Edward, estoy en medio de…

-Siempre lo estás. No tardaré mucho. Será más rápido escuchar lo que tengo que decir que discutir conmigo.

-Edward, sé que no quieres estar ahí, pero en realidad es lo mejor. He tratado de hacerlo lo más comod…

-Me has abandonado aquí.

-Hago lo que es mejor para ti, te protejo de las miradas de la gente, gente que intentaría sacar provecho de esto y…

-Eso es un montón de mierda.- miré a las paredes verdes cerrándose sobre mí.- Sólo te estás protegiendo a ti mismo. No quieres que nadie sepa de mí.

-Edward, esta conversación ha terminado.

-No. ¡No te atrevas a colgarme! Si lo haces, iré a la NBC y les concederé una entrevista. Juro por Dios que iré ahora mismo.

Eso lo detuvo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Edward?

Quería ir a la escuela, tener amigos, que las cosas fueran como solían ser antes.

Eso no iba a pasar. Así que dije:

-Mira, hay algunas cosas que necesito. Consíguelo para mí, y me quedaré donde quieras. De otro modo, me largaré.- por las gruesas persianas, podía ver que el cielo había oscurecido.

-¿Qué cosas, Anthony?

-Necesito un ordenador con Internet. Sé que te preocupa que cometa alguna locura, como llamar a la prensa para que vengan aquí y me saquen una foto. Que les diga que soy tu hijo. Pero no voy a hacerlo... si haces lo que te pido. Sólo quiero sentir que soy parte del mundo, y tal vez… no sé, tal vez unirme a un e-grupo o algo así.- eso sonó tan poco convincente que casi tuve que cubrirme los oídos contra su patetismo.

-Bien, bien, me ocuparé de ello.

-Segundo, quiero un tutor.

-¿Un tutor? Apenas si eras un estudiante mediocre antes.

-Ahora es diferente. Ahora no tengo nada más que hacer.

Papá no contestó, así que continúe.

-Además, ¿y si logró salir de esta? Quiero decir, me quedé así en un día. Tal vez otro día, estaré mejor. Tal vez la bruja cambie de idea y me transforme otra vez.- dije todo eso aun cuando sabía que no iba a pasar, y él no me creyó.

En el fondo de mi mente, aún creía que quizás podría encontrar a alguien, una chica, tal vez en la red. Por eso quería el ordenador. En realidad no entendía por qué quería un tutor. Papá tenía razón... había odiado la escuela. Pero ahora que estaba fuera de mi alcance, la anhelaba. Además, un tutor sería alguien con quien hablar.

-Me parece que debería continuar con mis estudios.

-Bien. Buscaré a alguien. ¿Qué más?

Inspiré profundamente.

-La tercera cosa es que no quiero que me visites.

Lo dije porque ya sabía que no lo haría. Papá no quería verme de todos modos. Lo había dejado completamente claro. Si venía, sería porque sentía que tenía que hacerlo. No quería eso, sentarme allí, esperando a ver si llegaba y llevarme una decepción cada día que no lo hiciera.

Esperé a ver si protestaba, si por lo menos fingía ser un buen padre.

-Bien.- dijo.- Si es lo que quieres, Edward…

Típico.

-Es lo que quiero.

Colgué antes de que poder cambiar de idea y suplicarle que viniera.

**X^0^0^0^X**

Papá fue rápido. El tutor apareció una semana después.

-Edward.- noté que Ángela había dejado de llamarme señor Edward desde que le había gritado. Eso la hacía un poco menos irritante.- Este es Carlisle Cullen. Profesor es… el.

El tipo que estaba con ella era alto, a finales de la veintena. Llevaba con él un perro, un labrador amarillo, y vestía vaqueros desgastados, demasiado holgados para quedarle bien pero no lo suficientemente grandes como para ser guays, y una camisa azul de botones. Obviamente de escuela pública, y ni siquiera una escuela pública guay. Se adelantó un paso.

-Hola, Edward.

No huyó gritando al verme. Eso era un punto a su favor. El lado negativo era que no miraba hacia mí. Parecía como si mirara a un lado.

-¡Aquí!- agité las manos.- Esto no va funcionar si no puedes ni siquiera mirarme.

El perro dejó escapar un fuerte gruñido.

El tipo... Carlisle... rió.

-Eso puede ser un poco difícil.

-¿Por qué?- exigí saber.

-Porque soy ciego.

Oh.

-¡Siéntate, _Piloto_!- dijo Carlisle. Pero _Piloto_ se estaba paseando, negándose a sentarse.

Esto era un universo absolutamente paralelo. Mi padre había ido y encontrado... o probablemente, había hecho que su secretaria encontrara... un tutor ciego, así sería incapaz de ver lo feo que era yo.

-Oh, guau, lo siento. ¿Este es… es tu perro? ¿Vivirá aquí? ¿Vivirás tú aquí?

Nunca antes había conocido a una persona ciega, aunque los había visto en el metro.

-Sí.- Carlisle gesticuló hacia el perro.- Este es _Piloto_. Ambos debemos vivir aquí. Tu padre fue inflexible al respecto.

-Apuesto a que sí. ¿Qué te ha dicho sobre mí? Lo siento. ¿Quieres sentarte?- cogí su brazo.

Él lo apartó de un tirón.

-Por favor, no hagas eso.

-Lo siento. Sólo intentaba ayudar.

-No se agarra a la gente. ¿Te gustaría que yo te agarrara? Si quieres ofrecer asistencia, pregunta a la persona si la necesita.

-Vale, vale, lo siento.- esto estaba siendo un mal comienzo. Pero necesitaba llevarme bien con este tipo.- ¿La necesitas?

-Gracias, no. Puedo arreglármelas.

Usando un bastón en el que yo tampoco había reparado, se abrió paso alrededor del sofá y se sentó. El perro continuó mirándome, como si creyera que yo era una especie de animal que podría atacar a su dueño. Dejó escapar otro fuerte gruñido.

-¿Te dice a dónde ir?- pregunté. No estaba asustado. Sabía que si el perro me mordía, simplemente me curaría. Me agaché y miré directamente a los ojos del perro. Estaba bien, pensé. El perro se sentó, después se tendió. Me miraba, pero había dejado de gruñir.

-En realidad no. Encuentro mi propio camino, pero si estoy a punto de bajar un tramo de escaleras, él deja de caminar.

-Nunca he tenido un perro.- dije, pensando cuan tonto sonaba eso después de decirlo. Pobre niño rico de Nueva York.

-No tendrás este tampoco. Es mío.

-Comprendo.- strike dos.- Tranqui.- me senté en la silla opuesta a Carlisle. El perro continuaba mirándome, pero la mirada era diferente, como si estuviera intentando resolver que era yo.- ¿Qué te contó mi padre sobre mí?

-Dijo que eras un inválido que necesitaba enseñanza en casa para mantenerse al día en sus estudios. Eres un estudiante muy serio, según tengo entendido.

Me reí.

-Inválido, ¿eh?

Inválido era acertado. Como en in-válido. No válido.

-¿Mencionó qué enfermedad tengo?

Carlisle se removió en su asiento.

-En realidad, no. ¿Hay algo que querrías discutir?

Asentí con la cabeza antes de comprender que él no podía verme.

-Algo que podrías querer saber. Mira, la cuestión es que estoy perfectamente sano. Simplemente soy un monstruo.

Las cejas de Carlisle se alzaron ante la palabra monstruo, pero no dijo nada.

-No, de verdad. En primer lugar, tengo marcas por todo el cuerpo. También tengo colmillos, y mis manos no se parecen mucho a lo que eran antes, no tengo uñas y están como si las hubiese metido en un triturador de basura, laceradas. Esos son mis puntos malos. El bueno es que parezco estar hecho de teflón. Me cortas, y me curo. Podría ser un superhéroe, sólo que si alguna vez intentara salvar a alguien de un edificio en llamas, al echar una mirada a mi rostro correrían gritando hacia las llamas.

Me detuve. Carlisle todavía no respondía, sólo me miraba como si pudiera verme mejor que los demás, como si pudiera ver cómo solía ser yo.

Finalmente, dijo:

-¿Has terminado?

¿Si he terminado? ¿Quién hablaba así?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Soy ciego, no estúpido. No vas a quedarte conmigo. Tenía la impresión… tu padre dijo que querías un tutor. Si no es ese el caso…

Se puso de pie.

-¡No! No lo has pillado. No estoy intentando tomarte el pelo. Lo que digo es cierto.- miré al perro.- _Piloto_ lo sabe. ¿No te das cuenta del modo tan extraño en que ha estado actuando?- extendí mi brazo hacia Carlisle. El perro dejó escapar otro gruñido, pero le miré a los ojos y se detuvo.- Aquí. Toca mi brazo.

Me subí la manga de la camisa, y Carlisle tocó mi brazo. Retrocedió.

-¿Ese es tu…?

-Siéntelo. Son las cicatrices.- giré el brazo, para que pudiera palpar.- No puedo creer que no te lo dijera.

-Puso algunas condiciones bastante… extrañas para mi empleo.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Me ofreció un salario enorme y el uso de una tarjeta de crédito para todos los gastos... no puedo decir que me opusiera a eso. Me exigió vivir aquí. El salario sería pagado a través de una corporación, y nunca debía preguntar quién era él o por qué me había contratado. Se me pidió que firmara un contrato de tres años, extinguible a su voluntad. Si me quedaba tres años, él pagaría mis préstamos estudiantiles y me enviaría a un programa de doctorado. Finalmente, tenía que aceptar no contar mi historia a los medios ni escribir un libro. En realidad asumí que eras una estrella de cine.

Me reí de eso.

-¿Te dijo quién era él?

-Un hombre de negocios.

-¿Y no creyó que yo te lo diría? Hablaremos.- dije.- Es decir, asumiendo… ¿todavía quieres trabajar aquí, ahora que sabes que no soy una estrella de cine, que sólo soy un monstruo?

-¿Quieres que trabaje aquí?

-Sí. Eres la primera persona con la que he hablado en tres meses aparte de los médicos y el ama de llaves.

Carlisle asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces quiero trabajar aquí. En realidad estaba por dejarlo cuando creía que eras una estrella de cine, pero necesitaba el dinero.- extendió su mano. La cogí, un poco turbado al darme cuenta de las diferencias. Me encontré deseando su mano.- Me alegro de trabajar contigo, Edward.

-Edward Masen, hijo de Robert Masen.- estreché su mano, disfrutando de su expresión sorprendida.- ¿Dices que mi padre te dio una tarjeta de crédito?

* * *

Perdonen que no haya subido antes, pero a mala hora me quede sin inter. Igual aqui les dejo la tercera parte... Gracias a: Ely Cullen M, angielizz y a conejoazul por sus comentarios *-* que lindas son chicas!


End file.
